A Winter's Mourning
by Cerynithia
Summary: Finland headed to a war against Russia (Soviet Union) to protect its territories and the Finns. Both sides suffered greatly - and winter is the sole witness to the unforgivable moment of the two warring nations. In winter's cold yet comforting arms, he is laid to rest. Though gone for eternity; he is the hope, the dream, the light for a better and beautiful world.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

_They separated ways - Sweden back to his homeland while Finland headed to the war. Sweden's boss did not want to assist Finland against Russia, fearing for the safety of the people and its personification. Sweden cannot stop himself from embracing and kissing the small nation. Finland cannot blame him for such intimacy for deep within his heart; he knew that the tall nation wanted to protect him from the atrocities of the world but failed to do so. Finland held his tears, not wanting to show his weakness and dependency to the person hugging him right now. Finland kissed Sweden at his lips, gentle and sincere. Thousand memories played on his mind and his heart was overflowing with pure love to the Swede. Sweden reciprocated and his façade broke down as tears cascaded from his eyes. He failed to protect Finland and what was worse was that the little nation will be facing Russia, the strongest nation in the world. He loved the Finn so much that he even put his life at stake to shelter him from all harms. Gentle hands cupped his face and a serene smile from Finland greeted him promising that everything will be all right and they will be re-united once again. He kissed Sweden's forehead as a final gesture before he leaves for the war. With so much pain taking its toll on Finland's heart, he stepped out from the warmth embrace of Sweden. Sweden watched with a heavy heart as Finland walked away from him, armed with a sniper. He wanted to stop him and tell him he loves him but he was not eloquent. When Finland disappeared from his sight his heart cried as it remembered his life with Finland, his little wife – his Tino. With him out of his reach, Sweden cannot bear living in this world without him by his side. Both of them didn't know that this would be their last goodbye as fate finally concluded the ending to their story._

Finland lost counting the days of his fight with Russia. He began to feel hopeless of ending the Winter War and returning back to Sweden. He missed him so much that every time he reminisce him, tears fall down from his eyes. The only remembrance of him that he had was the locket with their picture inside of it and it was later destroyed by Russia. The pain of losing the locket was too much for Finland. Not only he was separated from the Swede and made him fight Russia all alone, the locket – the only living memory of the two of them was gone. With the locket gone he was utterly terrified that he started to lose his memories of Sweden. Loneliness tormented him as time stole the most precious person that he ever had – Sweden.

_Two children were playing beside a clear lake, one has a blond hair with blue eyes and the other one has lighter-blond hair with violet eyes. The younger one with the violet eyes was busy making flower crowns while the boy with the blue eyes sat contently beside the boy. Time seemed to stood still for these two child nations as they were enveloped with the warmth and comfort of each other's company, oblivious to the happenings of the outside world. These nations were Tino __Väinämöinen_ _and Berwald __Oxenstierna __– the personifications of Finland and Sweden, respectively._

At the stillness of the night, Sweden barely had a decent sleep for all the worries and fears that he harbored when he found out that his country will be neutral against Russia, leaving Finland to defend itself against the Russians. The personification protested against the choice of his boss but the only replied that he could get was the same: _We will not sacrifice the lives of our people for the war that it is not ours to fight. _It has been months since he last saw Finland. The only memory that he have of him was the smile and kiss of the Finn before the little nation trudged the endless white canopy until he disappeared from his line of sight. There was no communication between the two of them since then. The last thing that he heard about Finland was when Denmark visited him a month ago: _Russia surrounded Finland. He cut-off the entire army of Tino and anytime Finland might fall at the hands of Russia. There's nothing we can do but wait for the outcome of the Winter War. I'm sorry, Sweden. I am very sorry._

_He was inside the house of the stoic nation. He could not repress his awe when he stepped inside Sweden's house for the first time. Compared to his, well… He does not have any place to call home. The forest was his home long before he met Sweden. The moment he opened his eyes, the forest was the first place that he saw and fell in love with. With the verdant surroundings that turn into red and gold foliage when autumn came; when winter arrive the forest was painted in white and spring would bring forth beautiful flowers that would envelop the whole forest with various floral scents and new saplings that would grow into majestic trees where he would take shelters from the heat of the sun and coldness of the rain until he was chanced upon by Sweden who was passing by his forest. The moment their eyes met, he feared for his life. He cannot imagine meeting a person with such cold demeanor like him. He never knew that those cold blue eyes of him could hold such tenderness and passion that was only reserved for him. He never knew that their once upon a time encounter would be the beginning of their long-time story. For the moment Sweden's eyes fell on the violet-eyed child, he was already drawn to the innocence radiating from the child – he fell in love with the personification of Finland._


	2. Hands of Fate

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

So many bodies littered the ground, tainting the white scenery with their blood. Before Finland loved the snow not minding the coldness that accompany the monochromatic winter, but after witnessing the horrific event he now detests and curse the ruthlessness of it. Finland stared at the devastation and his heart hurt seeing most of them were Finnish – his people. _They will never come back. They will never see their family again_. _I may never see Berwald again. Never. _Tears flowed from his eyes as the reality weighed heavily on him. War kills thousands of lives and destroys bonds in a blink of an eye. Lucky were those that survived the war but in the end, they will never be the same. _I want to go home. _Finland cannot go back anymore nor could he turn back time to the moment he was living happily with Sweden, away from chaos and death. The only choice he had was to step forward even if he would meet the person that started this war – Ivan, also known as Russia.

_It was the advent of Christmas. Sweden and Finland were engrossed in putting up a Christmas tree. Sweden was never been this merry before. The happiness of Finland was contagious and his house was filled with the Finn's laughter. The Swede sent a prayer above that he could be with Finland for years to come and they could live happily, untouched with the realities of life. He knew that it was impossible to escape from the truth because unbeknownst to Finland, he was engaged in a war with Denmark. He was good in hiding things like this because he wants to preserve the innocence of Finland and mostly because he does not want him to worry for his safety. He was the protector of Finland, not the other way around. No matter what happens, he promised that they would be together. The gleeful shout of Finland cut him off from his reverie as he stared at their finished Christmas tree. Finland looked at Berwald and for the first time, Berwald was smiling. At that moment, feelings were revealed and the Christmas tree was the sole witness of their pure love for each other._

It was snowing again. Sweden felt nostalgic as he walked down the streets of Stockholm. He knew how Finland loved the snow. They never missed making a snowman or engaging themselves in a snowball fight in a day. He stopped for awhile and looked up at the winter sky. _I miss you, Tino. I do not know how longer I could stay sane for you. Please come home now. _Sweden resumed his walking and stopped again when he reached Kungsträdgården or the King's Garden. Finland loved this place so much, especially when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Sweden bowed down and a lone tear fell down and that was it. His pent-up emotions were loosened. His centuries love for Finland and the pain of losing him from various nations that had tried to steal his little wife from him – he could no longer hold it back. The effect of the Winter War for him when he learned from Denmark that Finland was losing was too much to bear. It was like yesterday when he made that promise of protecting Finland from other nations even if he would bear the burden of the consequences of his actions as long as he could keep him from his side. Now what? He broke that promise when his boss decided to stay neutral. He cannot object as his boss constantly pointed out the safety of their people. And now here he was, safe from any harm brought by the Winter War – but Finland? He was fighting against Russia, heaven knows if he had any proper meals, sleep or medicines for his wounds. _Please live for me, Tino! When you come back I'll make sure you will never have to fight again. We will build more snowmen when you get home. I will give to you anything you want in this world – so please come back to me. I love you, Tino. I always will…_

_Finland hated thunderstorms. Never did he appreciate the wonder of nature for he perceived it as a disturbance of peace and life-threatening as it can strike any things on its path. At times like this, the only person he turns to was Berwald. His comforting assurances and warmth embrace made him feel protected against the thunderstorms. No one could hurt him, even the thunderstorms. As long as he was basked with the presence of the Swede, no one could touch nor hurt him. Tino never admitted that he really enjoy Sweden's company. His fear toward the Swede dissipated with his newfound feelings toward the person. Day by day, he started to love him more. _

Finland was exhausted. He wanted to put down his sniper and lay down and closed his eyes from this dreadful reality. But he cannot. He cannot give up when he was well aware of the sacrifices of his people. They gave up their lives for their freedom, for a better world. His people would never open their eyes to see their loved ones welcoming them again. They would never celebrate Christmas with their family again. Many children will never see their fathers and wives will be widowed because of the heroic act of their husbands. They were forever bereft of their tomorrow. Because of this war, countless lives have been wasted and relationships have been pushed to the oblivion. _Will our relationship be forgotten as well? Berwald… Berwald… I will never ever forget your name. How pity that my memories of you are fading so fast. Your voice that I would never get tired of listening – it seemed so far-away, lost in the depths of loneliness; like an echo of the past. Just like the falling snow that covered the lands in white and freeze the rivers and lakes, will our love be like that – be frozen in time and never to resurface again? _Harsh northern winds blew on his direction accompanied by large flurries of snow. Finland wrapped his Finnish coat tightly and continued walking the endless white path. Obscured from his sight due to the blizzard was Russia with his infamous metal pipe.


	3. Eternal Reality

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"I am worried for Finland" whispered Iceland as he stared at the now-raging snowstorm from the living room of Norway's house. Iceland had a bad feeling toward the Finn. Deep inside his heart, he knew that the day will come. But he did not expect that it will come sooner.

"There are things that we cannot control and they just arrive unexpectedly. And when it passed, what happened we cannot alter anymore. We are nations, not just ordinary beings. Our lives are governed by the people. What they do, that is our life. Even if their actions are too painful for us to bear, at the end of the day we still need to follow them. Maybe that is our fate – to be the embodiment of their needs and desires. What comes will come anyway" replied Norway as he stood beside his younger brother.

"How does it feel to die?" asked Iceland. Norway was surprised with the question. A melancholic smile replaced his once-stoic expression.

"I do not know, Ice. People say that it is faster than falling asleep and memories of your life will be replayed like those fast-forward movie clips. You'll never know that you are slowly falling into unconsciousness and then you'll never wake up. The mortal soul departs from the confines of this world and travel to that blissful place where they will be re-united with their loved-ones again known as Heaven or Paradise." Iceland looked back to the raging snowstorm and asked again.

"Are we nations allowed to go to Heaven?"

"I do not know, Ice. One thing for sure, the place that I wanted to end up when my life is over is to be with all of you – you, Denmark, Finland and Sweden."

Iceland was silent for a moment before he embraced Norway tightly, crushing Mr. Puffin on the process. Norway smiled and he planted a soft kiss on the head of the silver-haired boy.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you more, Ice."

* * *

><p>Denmark was silently standing behind Sweden, watching the tall Swede gaze at the furious snowstorm, similar from Norway's place. He does not have the will to break the moment for he knew what was happening. It was painful to see his once-happy family be torn apart by war. Denmark does not believe that there was God but at this point, he admits that there might be an omnipotent being somewhere, anywhere. He closed his eyes and prayed that Finland would survive the war – that he could find his way back home. He pitied the Swede even if they were nemesis centuries ago. He cannot imagine suffering the same fate if Norway would be taken from him. Right now, no one could do anything. The fate had been sealed the moment Sweden and Finland separate ways.<p>

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Denmark checked his phone and went out the room to answer the call.

"Hej! This is Denmark, who is this" Denmark listened intently and his eyes widened. His fears had been confirmed. _You can make it through, Finny. Be stronger for all of us, for Berwald. _Denmark was afraid to go back to the room, to tell the terrible news to Sweden. He opened the door and noticed the Swede sitting in an armchair with his hands covering his face, tears escaping from his hands.

"Sweden"

"Finland"

* * *

><p>"Russia!" Finland shouted pointing his sniper to the Russian. The Russian just smiled wider and he adjusted his scarf. He was cautious in his actions, keeping his emotions at bay. Russia walked towards him his metal pipe swinging dangerously.<p>

"Greetings, da! It seems you decided not to become one with Mother Russia, da" Cold violet eyes met blazing violet eyes.

"Never as long as I live will I become a part of you! Haista vittu!" Finland fired but it was no use. For the first time, he saw General Winter looming like dark clouds above Russia. Finland knew it was a losing battle with General Winter protecting Russia. _It seems fleeing is an impossible thing to do right now. Perkele! _Finland fired once again but strong flurries of snow blocked his attempt and he was thrown to the ground. His sniper flew out of his grasp and when he tried to stand up, he was forcibly pushed back to the ground.

"Game over, da! Kolkolkolkolkol! You're so helpless when Sweden is not protecting you. You still does not want to become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked again.

"Why are you so persistent to have me, Ivan?" Finland asked as he coughed more blood due to the impact he received from the Russian.

"Because I want you, my dearest Finland. Every time I see you with that Swede I wanted to steal you from him and keep you as mine. We are the same. Can't you see, da? Come with me and become the greatest nation that you are meant to be" Russia stretched his hand to the lying Finn, hope sparkling on his amethyst eyes.

"Liar! Go to hell, Russia!" Finland swiftly drew a knife from his sleeve and he lunged toward Ivan. Ivan quickly blocked Finland's attack and in one rapid movement, he pinned the little nation to the ground. Ivan was so close to the Finnish nation and Tino could see the horror dwelling in the Russian's eyes.

"I have enough of your childish antics, dear Finland. Kolkolkolkolkol! It's such a shame you do not want to become a great nation with me, da. That makes me mad, little Finn" Russia raised his metal pipe and his horror was unleashed.


	4. Demise

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

"It's over" whispered Norway. The snowstorm suddenly stopped and the entire area was enveloped in sorrow. He could see the snow now slowly falling from the winter sky. Winter was mourning for a nation that will never come back. A nation loved by so many but hated by the same person that took away his life. Life was indeed unfair, for greed will take away what it wants – and that nation was not spared from its clutches. Norway smiled sadly – his family will never be the same, ever. _Once upon a time I had a happy family. One day, Fate called Finland. He promised he would come back – but the day never came. He never made it home._

"What shall we do now?" asked Iceland. Mr. Puffin was restless in the arms of Iceland, sensing the tragedy that befell on the Nordics. Iceland tried to calm the little bird, but it was no use.

"Let's bring him home" said Norway. _Wait for us, Finland. We will bring you back._

* * *

><p>Sweden did not know how long he was crying. The moment he felt the bond between him and Finland severed, he realized it but he cannot accept the truth that his little wife – the beautiful and proud Finland was dissolved. Russia ruined everything. He knew from the very start that Russia constantly eyed Tino. His blood boils whenever he sees Ivan's covetous eyes on Finland – but he never made a move and now it's too late. Until to the Finn's very end, he always breaks his promise. <em>He was always there for me. In every battles and wars he never leaves my side. Even if his own accomplishments were recognized as mine, he never gets mad at me even if I know that he was hurting deep inside. After all these things he did to me, I let him down. I let Ivan kill him even if I know that Finland would not stand up a chance. I am the reason why Tino died. I am the one who killed him.<em>

Denmark could not do anything to ease up the pain of Sweden. The only thing he could do was to cradle the mourning Swede and let him cry. _It started from The Kalmar Union. We were unified as one. I was delighted to have them in my house – my dearest Norway with his little brother, Iceland; along with that scary Sweden and his petite wife, Finland. I imagined we were one big happy family, but it never happened. I never expected that Sweden will rebel from my dominance until it led to that bloody event. No matter how hard I try to forget that event, it will always haunt me. Not until the union ended did I reflected how terrible I am as a leader. I was blinded by my own glory and Sweden suffered so much under my rule. Seeing him cry in my arms because of the loss of Finland, I also felt helpless. Finland, the only nation that touched the Swede's heart and broke through his cold demeanor was gone. I could feel that Berwald blamed himself, but no – I am also to be blamed. If I had the courage to stand up against Russia, there might be a chance that Tino would be saved and Sweden will not endure this pain. My family… I am so sorry!_

* * *

><p>Silence… The harsh northern wind died down as if in respect to the dying nation lying under the wintry sky. The scene was heartbreaking. Tino Väinämöinen, the persona of Finland was slowly succumbing to his wounds. His blood tainted the whiteness of his surroundings creating a majestic yet tragic masterpiece. Finland opened his eyes for the last time. Gray, winter sky greeted him. <em>Finally, I could leave this cruel world. Russia was gone and so were the others. I am so alone. Why must I always be left behind? <em>Finland smiled bitterly. Blood trickled from his parched lips as his wound in his chest throbbed painfully. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the deathly blow of Russia, right through his heart. More tears spilled from his violet eyes as his fragile body ached from the strikes of the metal pipe of Ivan. He cannot remember how many times he was hit by the metal pipe as he cried for help only to be met by the howling of the northern wind, drowning his pleas into nothingness. He tried to relive his past life but all he could muster was the monstrosity of the Russian. There were no more happy memories for him – all were erased. _Why me? Why is it always me? I only want to live. I want to live. I want to see him again – my dearest Sweden. My whole family – Denmark, Norway and Iceland they're waiting for me. I want to go home. _Tino coughed more blood. He knew his time was drawing to an end. There was no more warmth for him. Coldness seeped through him, numbing his entire body.

"Finland…" A gentle voice called out to him. He knew that voice – a familiar voice that was not heard for millennia.

"Scandinavia?" A tall silver-haired person leaned down on him. Finland could not believe what he was seeing. Scandinavia never changed. He was still the same Scandinavia whom Finland loved so much. "Scandinavia… Scandinavia!" Finland cried and he raised both of his arms to reach the ancient persona. Scandinavia cradled the dying nation, covering Tino with his cloak; bringing him the lost warmth that was stolen from him. Tears of happiness fell from Tino's eyes as he looked in wonder at the ancient nation.

"Hello Finland. Still remember me? It has been a very long time we have seen each other. I'm sorry that I left all of you behind. I'm sorry that you must endure all the hardships of this world. Will you forgive me?" asked Scandinavia.

"I will always forgive you, Scandinavia. We will always forgive you. We are one big happy family! If we could get back home, I'll introduce you to Iceland. He's the little brother of Norway" said Finland, excitedly.

"The one with a puffin?" asked Scandinavia.

"How did you know?" Finland was curious and his amethyst eyes widened.

"I constantly watch all of you from above. I missed all of you. I miss you, Finland" For the first time after he was dissolved, Scandinavia cried. _I failed to protect my family. I failed to protect Finland. Now, he was dying in my arms. Why must it be him?_ Warmth tears landed on the pallid cheeks of Finland. _Never have I expected that our reunion will be like this. My dearest, Finland… _Finland tried to cheer up Scandinavia but he cannot hide his emotions any longer. Finland breaks down and all his sadness, loneliness and pain were released. _It hurts to see him in pain. Much more I cannot do anything to ease it up. I promise I'll protect you from now on. I will bring you to a place where there is no pain and death is unknown. You deserved to live, to love and be loved, but this world was so cruel to you. _Scandinavia gave Finland a forehead kiss, a paternal act toward his child. _I love you, Finland. We always love you. Remember that._

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Scandinavia.

"Yes. I wanted to go home. I want to see Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland" replied Finland happily. "However, my entire body was sore. Can you bring me back to them?" Hope rekindled at his amethyst eyes. It hurts for Scandinavia to see the eagerness of the fading nation to return to his home – to see Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland once again. Tino was still fighting the already lost battle. Scandinavia looked at Finland, and he nodded. Finland smiled for the last time and that was it. Eternal slumber dawned on him as his amethyst eyes closed, never to open again; and his heart was stilled, never to beat again. Snow started to descend once again, kissing the late personification of Finland, Tino Väinämöinen; and the once harsh northern wind, became the gentle breeze that embraced the faded nation asking for forgiveness that will never pass from the cold lips of the dead nation.

"Good Night, my most beloved Finland… May you have the sweetest dreams ever blest on this world."


	5. Going Back Home

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Norway and Iceland had the feeling that they entered a different world upon reaching the location where Finland died. It was eerie for the place was in total silence. The only sound that they could hear was their breathing. The two Nordics were anxious of what they will see.

"I'm afraid, brother. I am afraid to see Finland. A family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Yet we let him fight and die alone" murmured Iceland, almost in tears. _Will Finland pardon us? I am ashamed of watching him fight Russia from afar. I, his brother did nothing to intervene the fight. What if…? What if all of us helped Finland against Russia? He'll surely still be with us. Such a far-away dream…_

"I know, Ice. The pain of losing Finland will always remain. Time may heal the pain but it will never be forgotten. It will dull, but it will always be there. I may not show any emotions but that does not mean I do not feel anything. I really wanted to fight alongside Finland but we nations are bounded to whatever our people decide and we cannot disregard it. Sometimes, I envy the humans because they will never live a life like us. They will never witness eras of inevitable happenings. They have their free will. Yet, that free will always causes terrible things." _And Finland became one of the victims of their free will. _

The two Nordics lost track of the time, for what matters most right now was to bring back Finland. Hours passed and they still haven't found the body of Finland. For every minute passed, they were losing the hope of retrieving the body back. The snow was getting higher and thicker making their journey difficult. At long last, they finally found what they were looking for. Right in the midst of the snow-covered land lays a body hidden underneath a bloodied white flag with a blue cross on it. Such sadness was the meeting of Norway, Iceland and Finland. The two nations walked toward the flag-covered body of the late Tino Väinämöinen. Norway kneeled down and grasped the right hand of Finland while Iceland stood behind his elder brother, tears falling from his eyes.

"You promised that you'll come back, Finland; and we waited for that day to arrive but it never came. We cannot accept the reality that we will be only four from now on. We will miss you so much, Finland. I wish you could hear us, wherever you are right now. So now, let's all go home. I understand that you dislike fighting and it breaks your heart to go away for the sake of this pathetic war. And I'm sorry that we were not by your side when you need us the most. I'm sorry, Finland – I'm very sorry. Now that this war is over, and that – your life dearly paid for it, it's time to go back home." _At long last, you'll finally go home. We will bring you back to the place that you have known where we created so many happy yet at the same time sad memories. Finally, you'll be at peace… Finland._

* * *

><p>Denmark felt out-of-place inside the house of Sweden and Finland. As much as he wants to run away from the place, he cannot leave Sweden alone, not now that the Swede needed a companion. Berwald was relentlessly crying in his arms and Denmark does not know what to do with a crying Swede. Only a certain Finn could stop the anguish of Berwald Oxenstierna but that person will never soothe the pain of Berwald because he will not come back anymore. He was so far-away that even distance cannot go beyond.<p>

_Centuries of love between Finland and Sweden – a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love has come to an end. The once happy-go-lucky nation known as Finland was defeated, never to rise again only to be immortalized in literatures. There will be no more new memories with Finland, only those that were left behind; strong and faint memories. The only person Sweden treasured the most and protected from the day he met was forever lost from him. The future he always imagines with Finland will never happen, as the other-half of that future was gone, never to become a part of it; now belonging in the past – a yesterday's tragedy, a bittersweet memory. No more laughter, no more happiness for Sweden as tears and loneliness replaced the once-known warmth feeling of love for Finland. _

_ Nothing lasts forever; _Denmark thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, looking at the hanging pictures of Sweden's little family. _Why? Why must it be Finland? Why must this family be torn apart? _He stopped when he noticed a portrait of them – Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland. The five nations were all smiling, unaware of their own future – a captured fleeting moment, a soon-to-be yesterday. His heart ached with the sudden nostalgia brought by a simple painting. Denmark punched the wall blaming his cowardliness. As if pain did not budge him, he sent another blow to the wall to get rid of the loss of Finland. A tiny whimper from the other side of the corridor broke him from his stance. Hanatamago walked away from the shadow and stood two meters away from Denmark. Moonlight shone on the white puppy. As if his eyes play a trick on him, Denmark saw a faint outline of a person in a blue uniform with a cross dangling on the person's neck by the window. _Could it be? No, I'm probably dreaming… _Hanatamago whirled around, his back was to Denmark. He could clearly see the ghostly image of Finland though moonlight passed through it.

"Fi-fi-Finland?" stuttered Denmark. He could not move from his position, his eyes now locked to the ghost of Finland. _Is it really you? _The ghostly image of Tino smiled. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Tino! Please forgive us! Please forgive me. It's our fault that you fought all alone. Ti-" A gentle wind cut the sudden outburst of Denmark.

"Promise me to take care of Berwald and Hana for me, Den. Seemed it would be a very long time that the five of us will meet again. Don't worry about me. I am now happy where I am though it would be much happier if all of you are here. Guess I'll be your guardian angel from now on." The wind carrying the voice of Tino whispered. Denmark nodded. "Well, it looks like I need to go now. Everything's gonna be fine." Tino said his last farewell to the Dane before disappearing. The gentle wind caressed him before it dissolved into thin air.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"In Suomussalmi? Okay, we will be there." Denmark replied and he listened to the other speaker. "He's in distressed. There's nothing I could do for him. He's a total mess after what happened to Tino. Hey, Nor. I love you" Then he cut-off the connection and headed to where Berwald was.


	6. Dearly Paid For

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

European nations such as Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, France, and England attended the funeral of Tino Väinämöinen. The faded nation was laid in a closed mahogany casket, draped with the flag of Finland and wholly surrounded with countless lilies of the valley. Most of the European nations cannot believe that Russia would kill Finland as most of his defeated nations were all in his household – well and alive. Norway was unemotional but deep inside his heart was broken into thousand pieces, not knowing if it could be mended again. Iceland was crying relentlessly that even those other European nations could not hold their emotions and wept.

"We need to take actions against Russia. How many innocent lives must be paid for? His death… Is it not enough that he must die?" Estonia wept. Everyone was quiet except for the sobbing of Iceland.

"The dissolution of a nation was not new to us. Prior to this era numerous nations faded because of war. Finland… What was the motive of Russia? Out of those nations he conquered why did he killed Finland? Why?" muttered France.

_France was assembling his battalion to overpower Holy Roman Empire's troops. Any time of the day they would engage in multiple battles with the Holy Roman Empire - leader to leader, personification to personification. Unsheathing his sword he could see his reflection. A magnificent dark blue tricorn hat adorned with golden linings and roses, secured with a ribbon was perched on his shoulder length curly blond hair pulled into a ponytail tied by a multicolored silk. Blond bangs framed his handsome face at each side, highlighting his serious blue eyes. Dark blue military frock coat with a white neckerchief, a maroon waistcoat over a white undershirt in the inside and white breeches partly hidden with dark brown boots fashioned his well-built body. France lowered his sword and examined the infantry he mustered. He knew very well that not only defeating the enemies must he accomplish. Dissolving a nation was his true purpose. But it would be difficult to reach the Holy Roman Empire without putting a fight with Prussia. Siblings, friends, lovers… There are no relationships in a war._

_ "Sir Francis, Emperor Napoleon sent a message to deploy the army. He was expecting us to meet him at Austerlitz this afternoon." A commanding officer reported._

_ "At Austerlitz? Hmmm… It's possible that Prussia would be where Holy Roman Empire is." Francis mentally noted. "Oui. Prepare the army to march." France ordered the officer. The personification of France mounted his white steed._

_ "Forgive me Prussia but I must defeat the Holy Roman Empire" Though he is not a devout Catholic, Francis sent a prayer asking for forgiveness and redemption of his sins._

"Are you still troubled with the Holy Roman dissolution?" asked England to France waking the latter from his reverie.

"I killed a child, right? I killed Prussia's older brother and first love of Chibitalia. It still haunts me every day and night though I am long forgiven by Prussia and Italia." Francis replied sadly.

"You deserved to forgive yourself. Only forgiveness could lessen that burden. There's nothing you can do anymore. It is over. Even if you killed the Holy Roman wherever he is at this moment, I know he already forgives you. Maybe he's now looking down at us from this very sky." England joked. Francis stared at the Englishman and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Russia was sitting in his armchair at his living room. The entire living room was enveloped in darkness as he was drowning himself in vodka. He never bothered to ignite a fire in his fireplace for even the light and warmth coming from it will never change what happened. Three empty bottles of vodka were strewn across the room and he was already on his fourth bottle. Russia was still aghast after his tragic encounter with Finland. <em>I didn't mean it. I didn't intend to kill you, Finland. I got carried away. If you just become one with Mother Russia, you are still alive. Finland, Finland… <em>Russia didn't realize he was crying only to be aware that his scarf was damped. Then he saw that his scarf was tainted with blood of his enemies. _Finland… _

"NOOOOOO!" Russia yanked his scarf and threw it away to the farthest corner of his living room. The door opened and two female personifications ran in – Ukraine and Belarus.

"Brother? Brother! Are you alright?" asked Ukraine and he checked the condition of Ivan. He was fine though drunk.

"You should quit drinking vodka, Big Brother. It is not good for your health" advised Belarus and she too sat beside Russia.

"Belarus, you won't mind bringing Russia to his room?" asked Ukraine as she parted the curtains and light flooded the room. _He's a total mess. Almost all the nations are now aware of the recent happenings. Poor brother. _Ukraine watched Belarus support Russia as the latter was swinging dangerously.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Russia tried to stand by his own but the moment he stood up he reeled forward only to be caught by Belarus in time.

"You're not okay, brother. Please, do not hurt yourself. It pains us to see you hurting in that way" pleaded Belarus to his brother as she struggled holding Russia. Eventually, the trio reached the Russian's bedroom. Belarus and Ukraine laid down Russia on his bed. Ukraine took the empty bottle of vodka from Russia.

"I need to clean the living room, sister. You stay here with Russia. We don't know what he will do when he woke up. But I suppose he will be dead sleep for hours. Right now, he needs us."

"So it is true that brother killed Finland? What will happen to brother?" questioned Belarus.

"I do not know what will happen now when everyone learned about the demise of Finland. The League of Nations will consider Russia's attack illegal and inhumane. They will make sure that Russia will pay for it. Let's just be prepared for the possible consequences." Ukraine went out of the room leaving Belarus and Russia behind. _Brother please be strong. You can make it._


	7. Farewells and Reconciliations

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

The ceremony began upon the arrival of Denmark and Sweden. Nations that cannot attend the funeral sent flowers along with their personal condolences. It was a painful event for the Nordics to hold a funeral to one of their family members. In their millennia of existence death was an unknown word for them until Finland has been taken from them. It seemed like yesterday that they were all complete celebrating Norway's birthday. The cheerful and talkative Finland but also the one who suffered the most among them is now gone – never to be seen again. After the sermon the minister gave his blessings to the departed and allowed the nations to pay their last respects to the persona of Finland. Nations came to the closed casket to give their farewell to Tino Väinämöinen.

Estonia, Latvia, Poland and Lithuania approached the coffin of Tino, tears streaming down on their faces. Though Latvia seldom sees Finland, he became close to him since Estonia and Finland were great friend. He admired the Finn because of his positive viewpoint in life. He could never forget the moments Finland spend time with them along with Sweden and Hanatamago though it pissed Poland every time Sweden was around.

_"What are you doing here? I remembered I only allowed Finland to come here." Poland sneered to Sweden who was standing behind Finland. Never could Poland forget their first meeting. Poland still believed that the Swede was trying to extend his control over Estonia and Latvia when in reality he was not taking over the two countries. Sweden was offering Estonia and Latvia to become members of his family seeing Finland was merrier whenever these two personifications were around._

_ "Ahhh… Poland, you do not need to be harsh on him. Let's just enjoy this afternoon with them. We rarely see Finland and Sweden. Look! They even brought Hanatamago!" piped Estonia, nervously._

_ "Estonia is right, Poland" added Latvia._

_"Why don't you two think this is a new beginning?" Finland joked to lighten the mood. Estonia and Latvia agreed._

_ "Well, I am allowing you to visit us though I would like you are not around. I'm not doing you any favor. I'm just doing this for Estonia since he and Finland are great friends. We're still not friends either whether you don't like me or so am I" Poland said to Sweden. Sweden agreed and he dumped the basket he was carrying on Poland's arms. Without another word, he ran off to where Finland was leaving Poland dumbstruck._

_ "Hey, everyone! Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Poland and he ran after them._

Estonia crumpled to the ground. He cannot bear anymore his grief over the demise of his friend. Latvia and Poland felt so sorry for Estonia. Seeing him cry in front of the casket of the deceased nation was too much to bear. What was more for Sweden? Latvia gently lifted his elder brother from the snow-covered ground and brought him to his seat. Poland did not follow them, instead headed to where Sweden was seated. After learning that Finland died, he was ashamed of all the treatment he gave to the Swede. He wished all of this never happened. _If I could rewrite the past, correct all my mistakes. Will Sweden forgive me? I wish my apology happened in another circumstance not like this one. I am so ashamed in myself._

"I'm sorry, Sweden. I'm sorry for those times I showed my resentment towards you. I'm so embarrassed to what I did to you. Much more it must come this way. Please, forgive me Sweden" pleaded Poland. Tears of regret started to fall from Poland. Sweden was already ruffled with the recent death of Finland. The emotional burden that he endured was nearly at its limits. Somehow, he was still responsive to his surroundings.

_"This world is already cruel. But what make this world harsh are those cold-hearted individuals who think highly of themselves. It's either they are swallowed by their own pride or there is something unpleasant that happened to them. Only love, understanding and forgiveness could remedy that illness. If people learned to be wise in their lives and accept that there are people needed to be loved, understood and forgive; somehow this world would become kind. Worse, people tend to reciprocate same feelings to those unkind people and so the cycle never ends. People seldom forgive those people that hurt them. Forgiveness became the most difficult word to utter nowadays. No matter happens, always forgive. All of us deserved to be forgiven how heavy the sins are. Through forgiveness can we see our lives clearly and help others to straighten their paths, too. Only love could transform hate. This world has too much hate that love slowly diminishes. If people love more than hate one another then this world would be a better place to live. I do not think I could live in this world without love. How about you, Ber? Could you live in that kind of world?" asked Finland. Sweden was astounded by the statement of his wife. Finland's explanation warmed his heart and he smiled._

_ "I cannot live in a world without you. You are my heart and soul. You are my love" replied Sweden and the pair kissed underneath the cherry blossoms of _Kungsträdgården_._

That memory was forever treasured in his heart. A memory he'll never forget. Forgetting that memory means leaving Finland behind. Finland was not meant to be left behind. _Finland would always be by my side whether he is alive or dissolved. I may not see him but his presence will always linger. Though he departed from this world he is alive in my heart, the place where he will always be safe and protected. I do not know what kind of Sweden am I if I haven't met Finland. Dearest Finland, wherever you are… Please help me to become stronger._

Sweden stretched his right hand before the crying form of Poland. All the Nordics were surprised with the sudden kindly act of Berwald. "I forgive you, Poland. I forgive you." Sweden spoke in hushed tone. He waited patiently for Poland to shake his hand; burying the hatchet between them. Poland could not believe that Sweden accepted his apology. He smiled and took the Swede's outstretched hand. From then on, Sweden and Poland's personal strife was now at peace.

England and France came next after the Baltic States. The duo stared at the mahogany casket of Finland. Never will they forget their failed attempt to assist the representative of Finland. If they did find an alternative route to reach Finland then there will be no flag with no representative right now.

"Is it goodbye then, Finland? Huh?" asked England, guiltily. _Please forgive us, Finland. We really tried our best to help you in Winter War. But at the end, we all failed you. We let you fight all alone. _

"Au revoir, mon ami. We'll gonna miss you so much. World Meetings will never be the same without you Finland. Hey, Fin. If by chance you meet Holy Roman Empire in heaven please tell him how sorry I am until now. Because of me, he and Chibitalia never had a happy story. And lastly, please tell Jeanne how I missed her so much and that France had become stronger as what her heart desire" prayed France to the former representative of Finland. _Tell her I always loved her. Always… _France never forgets the bravery of Jeanne, how many centuries have passed.

_"I fight for France! I fight for you!" Jeanne declared to France before she went to war against the English. From that day onwards, she had a special place in France's heart._

England will never forget that incident. _Jeanne D'Arc, the heroine of France and first love of Francis Bonnefoy. _Sensing the discomfort of the Englishman, France tapped UK's shoulder.

"I know what you are thinking, mon ami. I have forgiven you after that incident. No matter her death tore me up inside and how painful it is to lose the person I loved the most, at the end there is nothing I did for her even if she gave up her life for France. After all we are personifications, abiding in every decision our country dictates to us. I always believe that wherever those people played by history would be reborn into a normal life, fall in love and end up living happily somewhere in this world." _And I pray that Jeanne is alive and living the life that was not given to her before. So are Holy Roman Empire and Finland._

"You loved Jeanne, I loved Elizabeth. After losing Queen Elizabeth that was the time I truly understand your feelings toward Jeanne. After that I realized that we, nations, should not become close with our people because in the end they all die. It's better that we should be better off alone."

After France and England paid their final respects to Finland last to give farewells were the Nordics. The former five Nordics now reduced to four. Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland all gathered around the casket of Tino.

"Hello, Tino. I'm already missing you. We missed you since you participated in the Winter War. Our lives have never been the same since you've gone away. We still can't believe that it will end like that. This feeling… It is like completely out of this world. Finland… Don't worry. We'll be stronger for you. We'll make Finland much stronger so that no one can hurt you anymore. Be at peace, dearest Finland. Soon, justice will prevail" promised Denmark. _I will carry out your wish, Finny. We'll be there for Berwald. Wherever you are we prayed for your happiness. We know how much this war tolled on you, so please smile. Remember, we always think of you…_

"Wherever you are Finland our love is always with you. You are our beloved Finland regardless if you are no longer here with us. However… Things will never be as it is. Everything has changed. Finland, how are you right now? Are you happy or sad? No words could ever express the tragedy of Winter War brought to us" whispered Norway. Emotionless he was, torrent of emotions now racked his inner self. He could visualize Finland lying among the thousand lilies of the valley that brightened the gloomy day. _Lilies of the valley – happiness, sweetness, purity, humility and renewal; it really suits you, Finland. For now sleep tight and sweet dreams to you, Finland._

"It hurts… It really hurts, Finland. Please, wake up! Wake up! I know you are sleeping. So please, wake up now, Finland! Morning's over! You'll make me hot cocoa, right? Right?" sobbed Iceland. Though Iceland appears cool and composed, deep down he is warmer and passionate. Like his fellow Nordics, he was devastated upon hearing that Finland died not just because he was a family member but he sees Finland as an elder brother too, like Norway. Norway hugged his younger brother, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Finland would be sad if he sees you crying, Ice. Wherever he is at this moment, he is now somewhere safe. Let's make his memories alive in our hearts. Someday, we will be complete again" reassured Norway. _Don't cry anymore, Ice. Your tears will never bring back Finland. It's all right to cry but it hurts me to see you crying knowing your pain are our pain too and that makes me hate myself more because there is nothing I could do._

The remaining three Nordics watched Sweden intently as the Swede stood before the casket of Tino. Sweden touched the mahogany casket, hoping that he could feel Finland for the last time. _Finland… My beautiful and cheerful, Finland… _He bowed down his head and placed a lingering kiss on the casket. _I will never see you again. I will never kiss you the way I give to you my final kiss right now. Yes, our final kiss. Will we ever meet again? My most beloved, Suomi? Hmm… Are you here? I can smell your scent. Or is just because of these lilies of the valley? Why torment me so much, Suomi? I am already in pain. Why did you left me? Why did you went to a place that I cannot follow you. Meeting you was a miracle that I never expected to happen in my long life. But loving you and reciprocating my affection was the best feeling I ever had. _Sweden finally broke his stance. _Everything has it is own end. Until this very moment, I still cannot accept that I will be alone now. _Sweden stepped back from the casket and ordered for Finland's body to be buried. _I would accept if Finland and I have been separated and have glimpses of him from afar, rather than this kind of distance that torn us apart. _The present nations gathered around as Finland was lowered to the ground. When the casket was at the bottom Denmark and Norway threw numerous lilies of the valley before earth was shoved to the casket, forever taking Finland away from them. A new mound replaced the once funeral held a while ago – the final resting place of the former representative of Finland, Tino Väinämöinen.

"This is it, then. Sadly, from now on we must learn to live without Finland. On behalf of my family I thank all of you for your sympathies and attending this ceremony with us. We learned so many things with Finland's untimely death. Finland proved that our lives are intertwined with our people. We either live with their actions or perish. This world is constantly changing. We have seen the dramatic changes of our countries through our own eyes. We lose people that are dear to our hearts along the way but we also gained at the same time. That's the truth whether we accept or deny it. Let's do our best to become a strong country not only for us but also for Finland, as well" spoke Norway. All the gathered nations agreed and one-by-one they leave the place leaving the four Nordics behind. They waited for Sweden to make a move first.

"Let's go now. There is something far more important we must all do" Sweden walked past Denmark, Norway and Iceland and headed to the only parked black Peugeot 308. _You will pay for it, Russia. You took the only person I cared and loved the most. Finland did not deserve to die… But you killed him. You will regret inciting the wrath of a former Viking. _


	8. Crimson Parting

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"My decision was right to choose you in this task. Finland finally ceded the territories we wanted in the first place. If Finland had agreed in our demands for bases, cooperation and mutual assistance then this war could have been avoided and the representative of Finland would be alive until now. People like him should know his place. Serves him right to die" Stalin put down the newspaper he was reading and boldly written on the front page of a Russian newspaper was **USSR WON: FINLAND OVERRULED**. Russia winced at the audacious statement regarding the loss of the Finnish government against Russians. _Finland…_ Russia watched his boss as the latter arranged the documents from his cluttered desk. Russia picked up the newspaper and scanned its contents. _The Moscow Peace Treaty ended the Winter War… The government of Finland surrendered to the territorial demands of Russia… Russia has been expelled from the League of Nations… No more personification of Finland… Germany started to make advances in Europe..._

"Ah! Finally found it. Heard of Germany lately, eh? We better prepare our country against any possible attacks from them. They are already in the move. I do not trust that Hitler. I am placing again you on these matters. Do your best. Do not fail, Mother Russia. Make Russia the strongest nation among them all. You are dismissed, Ivan" Stalin ignored then the presence of his personification and engrossed himself analyzing the documents sent to him early that morning. Russia walked out of the office and contemplated the turn of events. _It seemed surreal that everything fell this way. I only wanted to fight for Mother Russia. Why did I lose myself in front of Finland? Have I truly gone mad? Why just they understand that in Russia, the country fights for the people. _Russia recalled his ill-fated battle with the personification of Finland – his beloved Finland who died in his hands.

_Finland instinctively protected himself from the blows of Russia. When Russia raised his metal pipe Finland took the opportunity to kick Russia forcing the large nation to step back from the Finn. Finland stood immediately and with his agility he out speed the imposing nation before him. Before Finland could attack Russia, a furious snowstorm stopped him. The unforeseen blizzard made it impossible for Finland to carry-out his attacks on Russia. General Winter was on the side of the Russian. Finland grasped his sniper tightly, sensing the Russian was just nearby. Blood trickled on his right arm due to the unceasing beating of Russia on him. _

"_Damn it. It's impossible to reach Russia with General Winter as his ally" Finland began devising strategies to reach Russia. A dark figure suddenly appeared on his left interrupting him from his thoughts. Finland immediately fired to the approaching form assuming it was Russia. The bullets passed through and a powerful flurry of snow was sent on his way blinding Finland temporarily. When Finland regained his sight General Winter was approximately an inch from him. Finland was paralyzed as he saw his reflection on his enemy's eyes. Not just his ordinary reflection – he saw pure terror of Russia. He saw his death in the hands of Ivan Braginsky. Firing bullets to General Winter was useless and so any physical attacks. In a blink of an eye, the ground that Finland was standing exploded and he was hurled to the snow-covered ground. Before Finland could prepare himself General Winter attacked him again. Every time he dodged the attacks of General Winter he was losing his strength._

"_I am getting tired and I still haven't seen any signs of Russia. I mustn't lose hope. Russia is hiding somewhere. I must find him before General Winter finds me." _

"_Hiding from me is useless…" A raspy voice spoke from behind. Before Finland could look back, hundreds of iced crystals from out-of-nowhere pierced him. Blood spurted from Finland's lips and he fell face forward. A bloodlust Russia approached the wounded nation._

"_Become one with Mother Russia or die in this desolate place where no one can find you, even your dearest Sweden" Russia smiled childishly to the lying Finn. Finland raised his head and stared at the threatening nation. Finland smirked releasing once again the monstrosity of Russia. _

"_YOU DARE TO DEFY ME, FINLAND?" shrieked Russia as he mercilessly hit Finland with his metal pipe. Finland cried in agony as Russia delivered continuous blows on him. Finland's blood painted the white snow, red. General Winter summoned the bitter northern winds and their howls drowned the pleas of Finland. Russia yanked Finland from the bloodstained ground. Finland's blond hair was now crimson as blood seeped out from several cracks on his head. He also suffered multiple broken bones in every parts of his body._

"_For the last time Finland. Will you become one with Mother Russia?" Russia was still hoping that Finland would join him. He really wanted for Finland to become a part of him since the founding of their countries. The only regret he had was he let Sweden took Finland and made the latter a part of the Swedish Kingdom. "Please, Finland… Just accept my offer and live with me in Russia" mentally pleaded Russia to the weakening nation in front of him._

"_No…" Finland finally broke the silence._

"_Well… So be it" With one quick movement, Russia gave his final but deadly blow right through Finland's heart. The fight between Russia and Finland was over and the winter was the only witness to the unforgivable moment of the two warring nations. In winter's cold yet comforting arms, Finland was laid to rest. The blizzard and the wailing of the northern winds subdued with one wave from General Winter. Russia and General Winter glanced down to the dying nation in front of them._

"_I truly am delusional. I always dreamed that we could be together, Finland. Your bright personality and warming smiles, I hoped that you could thaw the winter's harshness in my heart. I wanted to bring you to Russia and be my own winter sun. We are alike but you failed to see through it. It hurts that you prefer to die than live with me. If I cannot have you, then no one could have you either. I am sorry Finland. You must not live" Russia kissed Finland on his blood-soaked forehead, drenching his lips with the Finn's blood. With one final glance, Russia left followed behind by General Winter. Finland barely opened his eyes as he watched the two retreating figures in a distance. His entire body became numb and his sight started to lose focus. Finland's last memory was the swirling snow descending from the wintry sky before he closed his eyes giving in to the comfort of slumber._

_ "I'm going to die…" _

Russia adjusted his scarf, a mannerism of him when he was guilty of doing unforgivable. Russia felt hideous to himself as his hands was eternally tainted with the blood of Finland. "I need to find myself a new metal pipe. Finland was truly a formidable opponent, da" Russia smiled wickedly as he set-off to acquire a new metal pipe.


	9. The Growing Threat

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

It was strangely quiet in the house shared by Sweden and Finland. Norway was cooking breakfast while Iceland placed set-ups in the table. Denmark and Sweden was not yet to be seen as both were still sleeping in their respective rooms. Iceland put Hana's bowl with milk to the floor when the white puppy came in. Hanatamago stopped in her track when a different person greeted her.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Finland would not be able anymore give you milk, Hana. I'm sorry… Fin is somewhere far-away from us" Iceland watched Hana as the puppy drank from her bowl. Iceland barely said those words without crying a bit. A warmly scent greeted Iceland and Norway approached him with a hot cocoa on his right hand.

"Drink this, brother. Let's wait for the other two to wake up" Norway gave the hot mug of cocoa to Iceland who happily accepted. The two Nordics took a seat and waited for Denmark and Sweden to arrive. Norway picked up a newspaper and began to read while Iceland contentedly sips his hot cocoa.

"God morgen!" Norway greeted to a disheveled Denmark and Sweden in his blue military uniform when the two entered the kitchen. Denmark and Sweden took their seats and started filling their plates. The Nordics ate in silence, until Denmark broke the silence.

"Sve, are you going somewhere this day?" Denmark asked as he helped himself for another serving of bacon and scrambled eggs. Norway and Iceland looked to Sweden as the latter was already in his uniform.

"Do not bear the burden of this war all by yourself. We are here for you, Sweden. We know how much the two of you were close together. Remember we are always by your side, no matter what. We will make it through the end" Norway smiled to Sweden. Sweden looked to his family and happy faces met him. _We may dislike one another and not always agree on everything but one thing is certain. In the end we still count on one another. We are a family after all. _Sweden could not help himself from blushing earning himself a tease from a certain Dane. Denmark and Sweden bullied one another just like the old times.

"You will not do anything, brother?" asked Iceland as they watch Denmark and Sweden exchange curses. Norway put down his cup of coffee with his usual bored expression on his face and analyzes the situation.

"Ohhh… Sweden you look so cute when you're blushing!"

"Why don't you bother yourself with those scrambled eggs of yours? Or do you want me to scramble you right now?!"

"Why you so easy to be pissed off? Hahahaha!"

"Why you so such a dumbass, spiky-haired idiot?!"

Iceland and Norway continued watching Denmark and Sweden with their constant childish bickering. The two can't help smiling. They missed this kind of scene. Norway resumed his reading and was nearly over when his eyes caught a statement. _Germany is on the move. Its hands are now stretching as far as Finland. _Norway trembled with anger upon reading the article. _When will this war ends? When will Finland be at peace?_

"Are you okay, brother?" asked Iceland.

"Don't mind me, brother. It's just the effect of drinking too much coffee. I am already in my fourth cup of coffee" replied Norway, hiding his anger. Unbeknownst to Norway, Sweden noticed his reaction. Sweden stood up and placed his plate on the sink. Iceland did the same.

"Are you finish, guys?" asked Denmark as he was still finishing his breakfast.

"Don't speak when you are eating!" Norway reprimanded Denmark through his usual summoning of a troll. Sweden smiled but faltered remembering how Finland always reacts when Norway and Denmark were arguing. His smile may falter but his heart will never will…

"I'll be going now. I need to see my boss and talk on the succeeding plans about Finland. Germany is on the move. Another war is brewing, I could feel it. You guys don't have any pressing matters to do?" asked Sweden.

"We'll be doing the same. Germany is always in the newspaper. Do you think they are capable against the Soviets? The Soviets were weakened after the Winter War. There is a probability that Germany may invade Russia. Another thing, Germany is eyeing Finland. It seems Finland's fight is not yet over. It would be a rough journey for Finland until it meets its freedom" Norway expressed with a hint of anger and sadness.

"Don't worry, Norge. Like we promised we will fight together. We will fight with Ice and Sve. Rather than fighting alone we will fight as one and we will become stronger together. We will make a beautiful world for the generations to come. Somewhere in the distant future, we will be happier – much happier than we are right now. Until that day comes, let's do our best at this moment" promised Denmark.

"You know, Den. I really admired you, but… WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME NORGE?!" Norway sent waves of his magic spells to the obnoxious Dane. Iceland and Sweden laughed as they were entertained by the love-hate relationship of the two. They never realized how long they laughed like that since Finland was taken from them. Finally, laughter and joy found its way back to the lives of the Nordics.

* * *

><p>"Ah… you are finally here, my dear Ludwig. I have been thoroughly expecting your arrival. Your tremendous victories made Germany proud of you. You really lived and surpassed my expectations. Well done!" Hitler congratulated his personification. To celebrate the conquests of Germany, he opened his best wine and poured its contents on two wine glasses. He gave the other one to Ludwig. The two made a toast and drank the wine greedily.<p>

"It seems that Russia is becoming overconfident with our pact with them. They literally requested for our government not to intervene in their territorial claims." Hitler waved the letter to Germany, his eyes narrowing upon seeing the Russian insignia. "We should obliterate those who hinder our plans. Prevention is better than the cure itself" Hitler passed the letter to Germany. Germany read the contents, brows furrowing. He was aware of the recent events of Russia on the territories covered by the Soviet's sphere of influence. But addressing the Germans not to meddle on the Soviets political affairs?

"Are they jesting? Are they treating us like a bunch of fools? Who are they to order us around?" Germany's impatience flared up. Hitler shared his same sentiments to his personification. He refilled the wine glass of Ludwig and the personification drank. Ludwig calmed down weighing his best options to handle the proposal of Russia. _What is your plan, Russia? Are you out of your mind or are you playing charades against us? Do not interfere with us. I cannot allow your boldness insult Germany without teaching you a simple lesson._

"Well, well, well… What do you propose to this one, eh Ludwig? I am sure that many ideas are now going on in your intelligent mind. Care to share some?" Hitler's eyes glinted with malice. Germany surveyed his cunning leader before giving in to the seduction of the one of the greatest dictators of Europe.

* * *

><p>Russia was waiting for Stalin to give him orders. He watched his leader read the letter sent to him by a Soviet spy stationed in Berlin. Every minute wasted was a chance for the Axis to expand its dominion on Europe, Asia and the Pacific. Someone knocked on the door and Russia opened it. A high-ranking official acknowledged the presence of Russia before giving to him the letters sent by other Russian spies. Russia dismissed the officer and closed the door. He placed the letter at Stalin's desk. Stalin put down the letter he was reading and examined the newly-sent messages to him. Stalin massaged his throbbing head from all the headaches brought by the Winter War and the incoming world war. It was lucky for him to have Ivan Braginsky by his side.<p>

"More reports from our spies in Germany and Japan" Russia informed his leader. Stalin sighed and began opening the letters one-by-one. All letter relayed similar information. Even the other Soviet generals insisted that Germany was preparing to assault Russia anytime.

"Do you believe that Hitler will allow such aggression against the Soviets?" Stalin asked his personification.

"We should not underestimate Hitler. He may act like he was supporting Russia but like everyone else who wants to be more superior against the others; he will do anything at all cost, da" Russia examined his newly-acquired metal pipe. "With the growing threat of Germany and its allies, they might probably win the support of smaller European nations. Shouldn't we be afraid of that?" Russia looked quizzically to his leader.

"Why should we fear that they will attack us? Besides, we signed a pact with Germany. There is no point that the Germans will assail us. As long as they are not threat to us we should not be worried to them" replied Stalin.

"As long as we are not in the way of Germany, we are no threat to them" corrected Russia. Stalin resumed reading the letters signaling the end of their conversation. _You are a fool to believe that Germany will side with us. You two are different individuals with unlike political interests. I will not allow Russia be conquered that easily. Russia will fight for its people._


	10. Elusive Hope

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

With the death of the representative of Finland and fall of the entire country in the hands of the Soviets, the nation was in total disarray. The Moscow Peace Treaty spiraled down the economy of Finland and thousands of Finns were displaced as several territories that they inhabited were given to the USSR as obligated in the said treaty. The Finnish government was hastily stabilizing its military prowess with the widening world war in Europe. The government focused more on its military purchases over than the civilians' needs.

"As agreed prior to this meeting, the British government will help your government in terms of warfare. We will assist you in everything we could do. Based from the exchanging of telegraphs from both parties, this draft was necessary for the immediate implementation of a war-trade treaty between Finland and Britain. I have already assessed Finland's situation and we need Finland to be fortified as soon as possible" England gave the draft to the present Finnish officials. He watched the officials as they read the draft. _I'll do my best to help your country, Finland. Soon, your beloved country will be at peace._

"Do you have any plans on assisting your people? They also need your help" questioned England. The officials looked to England; confused looks were only given to him. One of the officials whispered something to the Prime Minister.

"Well… It can't be helped. War is not yet over. Finland must be protected at all cost" replied the Prime Minister.

"IS THAT ALWAYS WHAT YOU THINK? YOUR PEOPLE NEEDS YOUR HELP! THEY HAVE NO PLACE TO RETURN TO AND THEY ARE PROBABLY STARVING RIGHT NOW. MONTHS FROM NOW WINTER WILL ARRIVE AGAIN. HOW MANY LIVES MUST PERISH?" exclaimed England to the flabbergasted cabinet. No one responded immediately to the allegation of England. The pressure lies heavily to the Prime Minister.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SACRIFICE OF FINLAND? YOU WILL LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN?" England shouted to the deaf ears of the Finnish government. The cabinet could feel the intense emotion of England directly to them. After all, the person in front of them was a fellow personification of the late Tino Väinämöinen.

"The strength of a country not only lies to the military prowess of the country. The morale and bravery of your people – their patriotism toward their Mother country and their courage to live through till the end; that plays an important role not only to Finland as a country but also to the personification itself. The turmoil that was going on in the country brought by the invasion of Russia; and the territorial claims of the Soviets on some vital regions of Finland that impacted a lot to the personification of Finland. For every claim of Russia on Finland, its persona was losing his identity or should I say – his existence. The chanced meeting of the two personifications, Finland was considerable weak; making him susceptible to human wounds. In other words, if Ivan could kill your personification then your country is at risk. Finland would be gone like its own personification if Russia wills total dominion" England spoke, trying to hide his dismay on the Finnish government.

"We also sacrificed many lives of our men, Mr. Kirkland. There was nothing we could do for Mr. Väinämöinen. Last of our worries were his death and that his death was unexpected. Russia was too powerful for us. What matters at this moment was to fortify Finland against the invaders and recover our lost territories" The Prime Minister replied. England was speechless but regained his composure instantly.

"Going back to the purpose of this meeting… Do you agree on the terms and conditions of the draft?" asked England. The Prime Minister and his officials were delighted and voiced out that it should be carried out at once.

"The immediate implementation is something I cannot give to you. Once my government approved this then the final treaty between Britain and Finland would be legal. I would contact immediately upon its approval" England took back the treaty and placed it carefully in his attaché case. He stood up and shook hands with the Finnish Prime Minister. Some of the cabinet members escorted England back to his car while the Prime Minister and the remaining officials stayed behind in the meeting hall.

"Let's hope we could establish support with the Britain. This is our chance to acquire new armaments and other materials. Britain is our only hope. May God be with us this time" the Prime Minister left the meeting hall, his officials on his heels.

* * *

><p>Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!<p>

"Who is it? For damn's sake it's four in the morning!" grumbled the Prime Minister as he hopped off from his bed. Still wearing in his sleepwear, the high ranking official opened his bedroom door. An anxious and exhausted official saluted him and he received from him a telegraph from Britain.

"Is something wrong?" the Prime Minister was troubled with the look from his officer.

"Something happens, Prime Minister" The person could barely utter a single world. The Prime Minister became uneasy and he hurriedly opened the letter. He looked about to faint and the letter slipped from his hands.

"No, no, no… This can't be happening. This is not true" the Prime Minister grasped the doorknob to control himself.

"Sir?"

"Summon the officials right away" the officer departed leaving the Prime Minister alone. _God, God, God… My God… What should we do now? _Even if his bedroom was dimly lit he could read the words of doom from the letter. **GERMANY INVADED DENMARK AND NORWAY. NEGOTIATIONS CANCELLED.**

* * *

><p>Hell was loose on Asia, America and Europe upon the outbreak of World War II. Vast majority of the world's nations were divided into two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. The lives of Nordics were entangled again on the growing threat of Germany, Italy and Japan. Only Sweden was spared from another world war as the country maintained its neutral stance for more than a century. Despite its neutrality Sweden played a crucial role to both parties, particularly to its fellow Scandinavian countries.<p>

It was indeed a depressing day for the four Nordics inside the house of Sweden and Finland. When they were already recovering from the death of Finland, Germany suddenly invaded Denmark and Norway. Iceland was crying when he saw Norway and Denmark covered in bruises and heavily bandaged, their blood seeping through. Sweden was seething in anger on the current condition of his family. Finland was gone, should Denmark and Norway share the same fate?

"Brother… Brother… I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven't protected you" Iceland cried. He could not hold Norway fearing he might vanish the moment he touch him. A gentle hand patted Iceland on his head.

"Don't worry, Ice. Brother will not leave you. We'll be together. I promise you" Norway gave a reassuring smile to his younger brother, Iceland. However, his promise made Iceland more miserable.

"Finland did promise that he will return, but he didn't. I do not want to lose you, brother!" sobbed Iceland.

_"Do not worry about me, everyone. I will do my best. Please take care of Sweden while I am away. I promise I'll come back. I'll go back home after this war. We will be together again" promised Finland to his fellows Nordics – Denmark, Norway and Iceland. The three altogether hugged the Finn before Finland bade them farewell._

"Look at me, Ice. Look at me" pleaded Norway to his sorrowing brother. _Please, Ice… Look at me. _But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Iceland continued to cry. Even Denmark was dead tired to comfort the tearful Iceland. The sudden assault of Germany was too much for Denmark and Norway to bear.

"You three shall stay in my house. Until your wounds are healed all of you will remain here. I will protect all of you. I will not let anyone hurt my family anymore" Sweden firmly decided that his entire family will be living with him until they were fit to fight for their countries. _I cannot let them die. I will not allow Denmark and Norway to be dissolved. My family had enough share of tragedies of this world. Finland… I wish you were here with us._

"I will always be with you…" a gentle voice whispered to Sweden's ears. His heart leaped for joy when he heard the voice of Tino. He looked for the source of the voice but there was no sign of Finland. Only a serene presence lingered in the room, comforting Sweden amidst their horrendous situations.

"Are you sure, Sve? You're putting yourself in grave danger!" Denmark could not let Sweden took all the burden of the war. After all, Sweden was neutral since then.

"Trust me, Den. My neutrality will protect all of you. They will never touch anyone of you as long as you are here. You are all safe in Sweden" After such a long time, Sweden genuinely smiled to them.


	11. Irrevocable Choice

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

There were no more halcyon days for the people of Finland. After the ill-fated demise of Tino Väinämöinen, Finland was plagued with unceasing unrest from Russia. Losing the personification was a hard blow to the Finns as he was the heart and soul of Finland. Now their only hope was never to return, they felt no reason to fight. One more massive attack from the Soviets could wipe out their existence and that would be kind to them. They will be spared for more hardships of this cruel world. They would be reunited again with their personification and their deceased loved-ones. The "Greater Finland" was now meaningless to them if losing more lives and destruction of their beautiful Finland were needed to achieve that plan. Worse, Finland's fight against the Soviets was not yet over and there was another war already stirring. Long will be the adversities of Finland but their "spirit" will live on, surpassing the darkest nights of their lives. Dawn will much be brighter and tomorrow will be kinder for Finland. A new, beautiful world is soon to be born for everyone. Until that time comes everyone must be strong as being strong is the only choice that they have.

The meeting hall was silent but a storm was raging outside. Ever since the loss of Finland, not a day has gone by with rains and gales. Heavy rains pelted on the windows, winds screeched and leaves fluttered violently. No one dared to voice out their plans dreading what will happen next. The sudden invasion of Germany in Norway and Denmark forced the Britain to cut ties with them. Finland was now trapped between two large nations. The Prime Minister of Finland along with his generals contemplated the recent events and yet to absorb the possible outcome of the stirring war. Germany's influence was getting wider and the Soviets on the other hand were pressuring the Finnish government to strengthen their defenses. The government of Finland has no choice but to choose where to side between the two evils. And so another unending journey to Calvary was laid for the people of Finland.

"I regret to inform you that our negotiations with Britain have been cancelled" the Prime Minister dismally delivered the message sent by Britain that morning to his entire cabinet members. He had high hopes that Finland would have an ally but it was crushed immediately by Germany. Finland was now cut-off from its fellow nations as the country pitted against Germany and Russia. The country was now low in military supplies and food rations and the government barely has any idea how to address the problems. _If only you are here, Mr. __Väinämöinen. If only you are alive…_

"What shall we do now? Prime Minister!" one of the officials was now hysterical in his seat.

"Vittu! I do not want to die!" another official freaked out.

"This is insane! The Soviets will kill us all!" the entire room raved madly. Some of the cabinet members hastily arrange their things and scrambled to get out of the room, saving their own necks.

"SILENCE!" the Prime Minister yelled to his disordered officers. The meeting room went quiet and everyone stared to the fuming Prime Minister. They never saw the minister looked furious at them. He was now standing before them, shaking with anger. "Is this it? You will forsake Finland just to save your own lives? Mr. Väinämöinen gave up his own life to protect Finland, to defend us all against Russia. Please remember him and all those men we sacrificed in the battlefield. Let's not forget their bravery. We will continue their fight. For the last time, let us fight as one" the Prime Minister looked imploringly to his cabinet. Reluctantly, the distressed officials went to their seats and waited for the council to resume. The Prime Minister took his seat and gazed to his hushed officials until his sight landed on a portrait of him and Finland. _I deeply apologize for what I will decide, Finland… Please understand that what will I do is for the sake of our beloved country._

"I have been weighing this decision upon receiving the letter from Britain" the Prime Minister told to his entire cabinet. He waited for them to react, but no response came. He continued on. "With the growing influence of Germany and constant threat of Russia to our country, I decided that Finland will join the Axis Powers." The government officials stared incredulously to their leader. Clamor ensued after the declaration.

"If we would ally ourselves to the Germans the Soviets will double the assault on our country. We have no capabilities to defend our country for another period of time!"

"The Soviets will consider this as a treachery to them. We have lost thousands of lives and vital regions. What's more that we should gave up to them? Our own fucking lives? Brilliant! Why don't we just surrender Finland to Russia? Then we could save ourselves worrying…" One of the highest general loyal to the Prime Minister punched the ranting official on his face. The agitated official slumped to the floor, lips bleeding from the unforeseen blow. Everyone including the Prime Minister was shocked with the turning events of the meeting.

"Do not let me hear you speak like that. Finland had suffered too much more than anyone else. For once, why don't you just shut the hell up if there is nothing good coming out from your lips" the high ranking general whispered vehemently to the official. The fallen official looked menacingly to him. He stood up, wiping his bleeding lips.

"As you said, Finland already suffered too much. Why don't we let Finland become one with Russia. After all, there is no more personification of Finland" Most of the spectators were offended by the simple yet arrogant statement of one of their fellow official. Now all the attention was on him. "Don't be naïve, everyone! We are all damned! DAMNED! Condemned to fight and kill or else be killed! Aren't all of you blind to the fate of Poland and other smaller European nations? Germans annihilate the Jews! They sent thousands of Jews to concentration camps every day! Wake up! All of you are not fools!"

"That's enough" a soft yet deadly voice emanated from the back. Everyone's attention shifted to the Prime Minister. They never saw their leader act that way. The room became quiet and even the raging storm was pacified all of a sudden. An uncomfortable tingling sensation dawned making all the officials nervous. Even the crazed official was silenced by the sudden coldness of the Prime Minister. No one dared to intervene in the scene saving their own lives from the wrath of the Prime Minister. The lone official gulped as the Prime Minister's deadly gaze was directed to him. He looked for help but no one wanted to save him.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! FOOLS! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! EVEN THE GERMANS CANNOT SAVE FINLAND FROM ITS FATE! JUST SAVE YOUR OWN LIVES!" the demented official screamed and escaped from the meeting hall without glancing back. The remaining government officials spoke in hushed tones unsure of what the meeting will bring. There were already murmurs of fleeing from Finland.

"Prime Minister…" whispered the high-ranking general to the Prime Minister, the same person that punched the frenzied officer on his face.

"Ahhh… This is one of the darkest days of Finland. There is no more turning back for us, General. We need to fight against Russia even if we must ally ourselves with Germany" replied the Prime Minister and he mournfully stared at the wilted lilies of the valley whose last petal finally joined the rest at the nearby window sill. _The Winter War killed you, Finland. Your beloved lilies of the valley are now withered. Even the sky is weeping for the unescapable doom set for us. My government is in chaos. I failed your people. But most of all, I failed you. Is this the price that we must pay? Is this the retribution for all of our wrongdoings? Will Finland be erased and only be remembered in history? __Olen __pahoillani,__Suomi…_


	12. Confrontations

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Ever since Germany attacked Denmark and Norway, thousands of Jews from the two countries seek for an asylum in Sweden and were received by the Swedish families. Sweden stood beside his Prime Minister as they both watched the refugees congregated in the streets. They received another message that more Jews from other European nations will arrive anytime. Sweden promised to help the Jews but they are not God – they cannot save all the Jews around the world.

"How long these people must suffer? How long should we endure this miserable war? How long before this world be at peace? These people… They do not deserve to die. They are not born to be inhumanely treated just because they are who they are. We cannot leave them. We cannot leave our fellow nations behind" The Prime Minister looked to the personification. He was swelling with pride to see Berwald Oxenstierna well and strong. Yet, different emotions clouded his mind and heart – anger, confusion, respect, love but most of all… Guilt. Yes, he felt the unbearable weight of guilt. Guilty from the times he does not let the personification see Finland. He blamed himself from the death of the personification of Finland. The Prime Minister felt pity and sadness for Sweden. He never fully understands the bond shared and cherished by the two personifications until the ill-timed death of Finland. He never realized the delight of Sweden when Finland was in his care – his once passive eyes were full of life because of Finland. After Finland's loss that was the moment that life in Sweden's eyes was drained – now emotionless, never to come back. He might be the Prime Minister of Sweden, aware of all affairs of Sweden but not on the personification himself. _I know you hate me, Mr. Oxenstierna. Hate me for what I did to you even if I bear the burden of your hatred. Although you do not show any kinds of emotions, I know you were changed. Finland touched your heart._

"Is something bothering you, Prime Minister? You should take a rest for the meantime. I shall oversee the coming of refugees in our country" Sweden could not bear to see his leader stressed himself. Unlike him who is a personification granted by immense strength the Prime Minister is a human with limited stamina. The Prime Minister shook his head and reassured his personification that everything was fine and he does not need to worry.

"How are Mr._Køhler_ and Mr. Bondevik doing in your house? They were really devastated by the immediate assault of Germany on their countries" the Prime Minister changed the subject. He knew well the closeness of the Nordics and they once lived together under one roof.

"They are still recuperating from their wounds. I will not let them fight against Germany while they are in that kind of state. I will not lose them… _I have lost my dearest Finland. I cannot bear anymore the pain – the void that kills me since Fin died._" Sweden managed to utter those words with the pain of losing Finland still strong in his heart. Memories of them both flashed in Sweden's mind. When did he get so emotionally deep? Never had he acted this way until he met and loved Finland. At first, Sweden wanted to vent his anger on his leader for not letting him fight with Finland but he restrained himself from doing so. After all, their lives are governed by the people and what will happen to them was the result of their people's decisions. The Prime Minister averted his gaze, hiding his own guilt. He knew very well that Sweden was referring to Finland. Those two star-crossed lovers… Sweden blinked and inhaled deeply, lightening the awkward situation.

"Let's go to my office. I have something to tell you" the Prime Minister broke the silence. Sweden and the Prime Minister turned and walk away, the voices of the people becoming distant. The chilly, morning sunlight streamed through the parted curtains of the office window. The sunrise was no different from other sunlight that shone in the room. It was always the same sun rising in the same place. After all, Sweden had woken up in the same morning after the demise of Finland. The Prime Minister sat behind his tidy desk and pulled out a letter from one of his drawers. The letter he placed in the desk for Sweden to read. The letter roused the curiosity of the personification. A deafening silence dawned on the room and the Prime Minister discreetly scrutinized his personification. Sweden could not bear anymore the pain, the depression and frustration brought by the letter. This time it was much louder, more definite and the pain cracked his heart into a million minuscule fragments.

"Finland…" The threatening words burst from Sweden's mouth, exploding his pent-up emotions in a gushing stream of words. His words were completely filled with hate and anger directed to Russia and Germany. "Finland cannot side with those Germans. No, they can't be…" Sweden cannot finish what he was saying. Sweden sat on a nearby chair, head in his hands, shoulders slumped. He stared at the floor, unmoving; frustration wracked his once passive face.

"The government of Finland has no choice but to ally themselves with the Germans. The power-drunk Germany would be a great help for them against the Soviets after they were exhausted from the previous war. There is no more we could do for them. We could not let our country be the theater of this world war. Please, do not forget that Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister pleaded to Sweden. Their voices trailed off into indiscernible whispers as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Finland has been in our care for centuries. We had forsaken them in Winter War. Should we leave them behind again?" Sweden closed his eyes, and a lone tear fell. _I will not let Russia and Germany drag Finland in their pathetic wars. I will not let them desecrate the memories of Finland. If I need to fight them by myself, I will do so. I will not forgive them for submerging this world in tears and pain._

"It seems there is nothing I can do to change your mind, Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister drew a deep breath, noticing that Sweden had decided. Sweden looked up to his boss, his expression was vacant. The Prime Minister remained unmoving, silent; deep in thought. He sighed. "Do whatever you want, Mr. Oxenstierna. However, I would like to remind you that your primal duty is to serve and protect Sweden. If you want to fight for Finland, make sure you'll live or your hard works will be all for nothing. Come back home, Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister finally acknowledged Sweden to fight for Finland. It was comforting for Sweden to allow him by his boss to fight for Finland, the nearest joy that he ever had since Finland was lost to him. A small smile crept onto Sweden's lips and he didn't even attempt to hide it. The overwhelming happiness made all those pain-filled days of the death of Finland barely even happened.

"Tack så mycket…" Sweden had almost forgotten what hope felt like. Hope seemed a far-away memory for him. But now he felt much more alive, waking himself from the dark slumber of yesterday. The huge weight that was pressing him down from a long time, crushing his heart was fading into nothingness. This new hope engulfing his entire existence was terrifying… He could not help being scared. What if all of these are just an illusion? What if he could not save Finland at all? What if he was fated to watch Finland be thrown into oblivion and he walk on this earth all alone? So many contradicting emotions torment him but he cannot tarry, knowing Finland is waiting… Waiting for him. Sweden was now on the edge of abyss of protecting Finland against Russia and Germany. It wouldn't be that long enough for reality to bite him back. But he cannot stand anymore facing disappointment. He cannot desert Finland anymore…

"Best of luck, Mr. Oxenstierna" whispered the Prime Minister as he watch his personification left the room. The Prime Minister rose up from where he was sitting and stood by the window, gazing at his precious city now threatened by the incoming world war. He wished desperately that there could be a way to stop the war. His country was fortunate enough to remain neutral; unlike other nations whose cities were perhaps now ravaged by the Axis, now clothed in blazing colors of war and shadows of death. He could imagine the mournful cries of soldiers and citizens alike drowning in the relentless firing and explosions in their beloved hometowns – their lifeless bodies littering the crimson path of their ruined country.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Enter!" The Prime Minister went back to his seat and a military officer together with four German delegates entered the office. He eyed the four representatives warily, fearing the strike of doom at hand. _Things are getting virulent and complicated as the Third Reich expands their influence throughout the entire Europe. How long the world must fight against the Axis? How long should life be spent and blood is spilled for the freedom we all deserved? Even our neutrality is not a promise that we will be safe from the shades of war and cloak of death. _He accepted the formal greeting of the officer before the latter left the five of them.

"Guten Morgen, mein Herren. I am sorry for such hospitality of mine. I never expected that Germany will send envoys in Sweden in such a particular time. Is there – " the Prime Minister was cut short. He never got so insulted in his life until this day. He breathed deeply calming himself. It occurred to him that he cannot place Sweden in peril. Germany could annex Sweden anytime, and all the people that he was keeping from harm would perish instantly, like a flame doused by water, if Germany wills.

"We will not dillydally anymore, Prime Minister. There is no more time to lose. Everything is now set in motion. We are all aware of your neutrality and we could not deny that. However your strategic location is vital in the success of our operation. I hoped you could understand our purpose. You have our words not to drag Sweden in the war as long as you will cooperate with us" the Prime Minister was struck with such crude statement. Were they threatening him? Scratch that thought, he considered the consequences if he declined. The arrogant smile of the German representative remained on his face, as if taunting the Prime Minister to just accept the demands of Germany or else suffer the same destiny of the invaded European countries. One decision could make or break it for the people of Sweden. One decision could bring purgatory or hell in their midst. The Prime Minister forced a worried smile and glanced to the expected Germans.

"You do not need to reiterate our neutrality, gentlemen. We, Swedes deserved that stance as much as you gave importance to your interests. Regarding on your pressing matter for your rights of passage – " the Prime Minister was interrupted for the second time as one of the envoys stood up and gave to him the documents. _Such disrespectful individuals! If only we are not in war, I might strangle them. May their souls be burned in hell. _The Prime Minister forcibly perused the documents per page; annoyance was clearly masked on his face. At the last page, he signed and gave back the documents to the German delegates.

"Wir sind sehr dankbar für Ihre Mitarbeit, Prime Minister. We will uphold the safety of your people as we promised earlier. We will send a message regarding our next visit. Our apologies for this unexpected visit. Please do understand that we really cannot delay our plans. The Führer would be displeased if we could not carry out a simple plan like this one. Guten Tag, Prime Minister" the German envoys left the room, their haughty laughs echoed in the hallway. Was Sweden truly spared from being a target of Germany? Or there was something much more underneath this sudden meeting, a ploy under their sleeves? One thing was certain; the Prime Minister must stop his personification from attacking Germany. Yes, he could let Sweden attack Russia but not Germany. Or else, inferno will infest the kingdom of Sweden and even the blood of Vikings that runs in their veins could not save them from such damnation. The Prime Minister hurriedly left the room with several soldiers following him, hoping he could sway Sweden from his plan.

_I cannot let you fight for Finland, once again. Let Finland wait a little longer if it meant not placing your life and our people in peril. I am sorry Mr. Oxenstierna, but I will stop you in every ways I think possible to delay your plan. I did agree on your reason because I cannot alter your mind anymore. However… matters have gone too complicated that even reasons could not fathom. Right now I need you by my side, Berwald Oxenstierna… _


	13. Bravery and Patriotism

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Russia was in absolute pandemonium upon the unforeseen yet massive invasion of Germany. The Red Army never expected that the information they gathered was just a hoax – make-believe of the cunning minds of the Germans. Ivan felt tremendous amount of pain wracked his entire being. Not only was his country being attack by the Germans but also those Soviet-occupied territories. _Нет,__она__не может__быть… I need to fight… _But he cannot be at the frontline of the battle with his current condition. _Is this how Finland felt when I attack his country? Is this the very feeling of being taken over by another country? _Anytime the said personification might be dissolved; he might meet the same end of Finland and other faded nations now memorialized in history. Russia never felt disappointment in his life until his boss found out his condition.

_"We have been deceived by the Nazis. They propagated false information to trick us. Not only that… Germany violated the Molotov-Ribbontrop Pact and ousted our influence on our Soviet-territories. Without any declaration of war to the Soviet Union, Germany initiated a surprise offensive against our nation. The German forces are now assaulting our borders whose main purpose is to witness the collapse of Russia in the hands of the Third Reich. Our people, our territory and our interests are in crucial jeopardy. No matter how long our fight will be against the Nazi; for OUR beloved country, for HONOR, for LIBERTY… VICTORY will be OURS!" Stalin declared a state of war against Germany. Cheers and applause thundered throughout the conference room. Outside the conference room, citizens and soldiers alike listening to their radios exudes the same enthusiasm, their patriotism boosted with the charismatic message of their leader. Stalin went down the podium and made his way toward his personification at the farthest corner of the room. Russia could feel the eyes of his leader on him but he did not look at him. He was scared to move in his seat._

_ "You should be rallying our people against the German forces. It would be a comfort for our soldiers to see you fighting alongside with them. After all, you are one of the most powerful personifications ever seen" Still, Russia was not moved and it irritated Stalin. "What is your problem, Mr. Braginsky? This is not the time for you to act like a child. Our country is at war and you know it. Now stand up! As your leader, I command you to spearhead this war and counterattack the invading Germans in our lands. Understood?" the firmness in his voice leave no space for arguments. Russia could not deny the authority of his leader as its weight took over the pain brought by the attacks of Germany on his country. He stood up and Stalin received the most shocking moment of his life._

_ "WHAT THE DEVILRY IS THAT?" Stalin was rooted on his spot as he watched intently the angry, red markings sprawling on the skin of his personification. The strange markings were now making its way to the face of Ivan. Ivan could not help uttering a cry when a new wave of pain wrenched his body._

_ "What is happening to him?" one of the generals asked Stalin._

_ "So it means he could not fight with our soldiers?" another general added. Now this struck Stalin. They watched their personification writhed in silent agony, absolute horror etched on their faces. Minutes passed and the pain disappeared temporarily. It would not be that long until Russia felt another wave of pain from the incessant attack of Germany. Stalin was dismayed with the current condition of Ivan._

_ "It looks like you will be unfit to be stationed at the frontline of our battles. I was deciding to put you at Leningrad where the heaviest battles took place. However, I cannot risk our enemies capture or kill you given with your present circumstances or else Russia will collapse just as Germany desires. I do not like to say this to you… I am quite disappointed with you. We have already lost our territories and here you are, convulsing and unable to fight for Russia" Stalin was emotionless yet his voice was laced with utmost chagrin. Stalin and his generals walked-out the conference room leaving Russia behind. When the doubled-paneled doors closed, Russia was alone. Why was no one ever really cared for him? Why was no one ever asked his feelings, whether he was happy or hurting? Why just even one – just once he meets someone who could or might understand him but they were all the same… No one ever really gives a damn if he exists or not. Even if a millennium had passed, he was still the monster that everyone fears – a monster that does not deserve everyone's sympathies. In their eyes he was apathetic, vindictive, and bloodlust monster… Wherever he goes people recoiled from him, whispering hateful words directed to him. He was the loneliest among the loneliest person ever walked on this earth. He was more than hurt because the person that understood him was gone and he was the reason why that person died. He was a monster after all…_

And that led Russia to be stationed at Moscow. His scars were still apparent and tides of pain make him shuddered uncontrollably. A large military tent was hoisted and Russia was surrounded with his generals, each one delivering the current situation from their respective posts. Russia was indeed taken by surprise with the large-scale attack from Germany. Ivan listened to the reports, pondering the best decisions to address their situation.

"Incalculable Wehrmacht troops stormed through the Baltic states, now fighting their way towards Leningrad, Smolensk and Kiev. Based on their movement and the forces that they have, they are targeting Moscow. We need to strengthen our resistance in the war-torn areas to delay their attack on Moscow. If we could halt them from advancing, winter might be a great help to us. Our enemies are not equipped for the winter. They have been set-up for a swift battle rather than for a longer fight. If we just prolong this war…"

"Stalling the German forces requires more supplies and ammunitions for our soldiers. At this rate, our military troops could not compete with the Germany. They are far more advanced in military technology than us. Like what you said, Germany planned their assault on a short-term basis. That fact is our sliver of hope. In any case, that would be a matter of months. Yes, it is plausible if we will see in that perception. Regardless, how could we counter-attack the Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe from invading Russia right now? Our forces are brave enough to withstood the ferocity of Wehrmacht but they are mismatched in terms of combat experience and military equipment"

"Another severe matter at hand… Prisoners of war were rounded-up from the war-blasted cities of Ukraine and Belarus and in some of our areas including Stalingrad, Leningrad and Smolensk, Commander. In line with that, one of our intelligence reported that there were discovered mass graves of executed civilians and soldiers from our former territories. We should not forget that one of the primal reasons why we are under attack by the German troops was the distorted vision of utopia of the Führer. His twisted "racial purity", the very core of the unceasing annihilation of Jews and other ethnicities deemed with low profile. In the end, we are nothing compared to them; lesser than humans itself… For in their eyes we are all slaves befit to serve them, the "master race".

"Such grand schemes of Germany that will surely make the world stood still as believed by that fool of Austrian decent. A devious plot long concocted for the sake of putting an end to the Russian Empire. A make-believe world for a narcissist-fanatic like him that will drive the entire world insane. Such a pity that Russia could not be conquered that easily as what Hitler hoped for. We are at loss at the moment but that does not mean we will give up. Our fight never ends… Для нашего народа, для нашей родины!" Russia uplifted the spirits of his generals and one-by-one they felt renewed with the sudden vigor of their personification. A brand new hope stirred in everyone's hearts, burning like a raging fire amidst the impervious aphotic of war encircling them – an ephemeral enchantment whose trace is a lasting memory that only a personification could create. He was proud to see his soldiers prepared to protect Russia even if it meant giving up their lives. On the other hand, he could not help becoming depressed as these soldiers with unknowing destiny would survive the war or join their fellow comrades who were either killed or been missing in action. _I am beginning to understand my leader. He has high hopes for me as the personification of Russia and I will not let him down or any of my people who had fought or been fighting for countless hours. I will not let any nation threaten Russia and its people. Germany might be the most powerful nation at this time, but it was a wrong move for the Germans to attack Russia. Haven't they really learned from their past mistakes or history must repeat itself? They will pay the price that money cannot even compensate… _

An earsplitting noise called off the meeting as troops after troops passed the headquarters and fighting jets flew over the tent, summoning gusts of wind knocking documents off from their places. Russia and his generals exited the tent and checked out the hubbub. Soldiers frantically dashed past them, unheeded by their presence. Military jeeps and trucks loaded with soldiers and armaments careened to the war zones. Things were getting harder with each passing days for the Soviets to counterstrike the Wehrmacht forces. The longer the fight against Germany, the more the war tolled on the Soviets. Both sides suffered with the devastation of the war but the Soviets hit the hardest with the surprising assault from Germany. Russia already lost a portion of its entire army during the first days of the invasion. More slaughtering will come in the approaching days.

"Accelerate our production of weapons, fighting jets and tanks and deployed immediately. Hasten the military training of the enlistees and form contingents and infantries as soon as possible. We could not allow a chance for the Fascist opportunists to gain strength while they are here at our Motherland claiming as theirs. They have no place here, much more in this world" Russia ordered to his generals.

"Commander Braginsky, it is impractical to speed up our production with our resources been targeting by our enemies. There aren't enough workers that are willi –" the speaking general was cut-short by Ivan. The general was rooted where he was as Ivan approached him. _How stupid am I to disapprove Ivan Braginsky. No one ever step in his way. I do not want to lose my life. Oh God, save me… _He waited for Ivan to vent his anger on him but it never happened. Ivan calmly stared at his general, lips curling into a genial smile. _Боже мой_. The general cowered in fear, dreading his swift demise.

"Is that so? We are at war and without ammunitions and soldiers how should we fight our enemies from our Motherland? We will use sticks and stones while they wield machine guns, grenades, missiles and tanks? We will all be a laughing stock and the entire world will never forget our lunacy. In that case, I am appointing you in expediting our supplies as much as possible. Support is our greatest ally against the Wehrmacht forces. We will fight together. Gather as much help as you can find. I trust you… Mother Russia needs our help and so we will fight for her… For everyone" _I will not become the monster that everyone fears. Gone were the days my people lived in terror because of me. _Russia sent the general on his way, escorted with several guards. Russia trembled once again; a new pain shook his big-boned frame, a reminder of their current circumstances. He was getting good concealing his pain. Even his angry red marks that once disfigured him suddenly vanished but for those with keen sight, the marks remained on the personification's skin.

"Commander Braginsky! Commander Braginsky! Please come over here!" One of the officers from the headquarters called the attention of Russia. Everyone surrounded the officer and they listened to the radio. At first all they could hear were static sounds until a distressed male voice spoke from the other end. All held their breaths waiting for some news from the frontlines.

"Can you determine from what area the signal is coming?" asked Russia to the officer.

"It's difficult to identify the source, Commander Braginsky. The communication lines were all wired up" the officer responded.

"We are… Tut-tut-tut… Heavily bombed by the Luftwaffe… Tut-tut-tut… The Panzer Division… Tut-tut-tut… Help us! Help us!" The entire headquarters were speechless. Help was beyond reach for those soldiers fighting at the borders of Russia. The officer cadet was fixing the jarring communication signal; the connection was getting coherent for every twist of the knobs of the radio until the officer hit the spot. They all listened to the radio, fearing the predestined turn of events. "They're here… We cannot fight them off… The Wehrmacht are utterly invincible…" _Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! INCOMING! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _The cacophonous sound of the war reverberated throughout the headquarters silencing the other world outside the military tent. Indiscernible voices of Soviet soldiers amidst the explosions and falling debris of ravaged buildings were caught in the radio. The communication was quiet for a time being until footsteps were heard followed by a series of gunshots and a voice begging for mercy.

"Please don't kill me! Please, please, please… I want to live. I will do anything so please do not ki—" Three gunshots were fired, the voice was silenced and a body thudded to the ground. The communication line was silent and a cold chill engulfed the entire headquarters – The Germans were knocking on their door; Russia was at the threshold of destruction. The abomination of the German forces was spreading out like wings of unconditional cataclysm not only in Russia but also on the entire European continent.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" the officer cadet spoke hoping to get some response from the other. Russia and his generals were all tensed for a reply. No response until a voice laced with thick, German accent talked.

"The Third Reich will make sure that Russia will fall down on her knees and all her lands shall be dutifully given to her master. Those people who will stand for her will not be spared and will be sanctioned with the most terrible punishment. Lay down all your weapons and no Soviets will worry for his life. Put up a resistance and death will welcome all of you with open arms. The rule of the Bolsheviks is over. The time of the Aryan Race has come. Become one with Germany or be gone as if you have never existed." All the officials in the headquarters peered to their Commander, a now and never decision to finalize the future of Russia.

"Commander?" the officer cadet handed the telephone to Russia. Russia balled his fist in anger and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You cannot bow Russia easily or force her to serve other nations. Russia will remain strong whatever dirty tactics you'll use against us. We may lose our people and our beautiful cities for the sake of your pathetic war, but we are not cowards like you. Russia does not belong to Germany or to any other countries. Russia is ours… We will fight to death even if we must drag all of you to hell" Russia replied calmly, an unadulterated anger to their oppressors boiled in the very being of Russia. A virulent wrath stirred the slumbering monster in the very depth of the Russian, worse than his encounter with the former personification of Finland. "Увидимся в аду…" Russia disconnected.

The tension in the headquarters remained apparent despite the bravery shown by Russia. The USSR was now teetering between life and death; and its up to Ivan Braginsky to deliver his people away from this wretched war started by the Axis. So many lives were given up for this hopeless war – lives that should have lived in peace not in chaos and terror. So many relationships have been torn apart – relationships that should have lasts for such a long time. Lovers, sons, daughters, siblings, friends… They were not spared from the clutches of death. Like a game of chess everyone were gambled and played upon and even the queen herself was a pawn to be sacrificed. Until no one declares the winner, the game will continue and more pieces will be lost along the way. Worse, war was more than a game of chess that no one cannot bring back again the defeated pieces in place and start all over. Because in war, people die and those that were not meant to be forgotten were lost. Just as it was, there was never a choice for those whose lives were dragged in the war now infesting the entire world. Two things made Russia agitated after the outbreak of World War Two: first, his beloved country and his fellow Soviets; and second, his family – the people that occupied the biggest space in his heart. Now that made Russia realized that he haven't seen them after Germany invaded most of the European nations. Pure terror slowly ate his entire being as he imagined the possible happenings to them, especially to his dearest sisters. He pushed those dark thoughts away, back to the deep recesses of his mind.

_"Where are all of you now?" _


	14. All This Time

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"You cannot bow Russia easily or force her to serve other nations. Russia will remain strong whatever dirty tactics you'll use against us. We may lose our people and our beautiful cities for the sake of your pathetic war, but we are not cowards like you. Russia does not belong to Germany or to any other countries. Russia is ours… We will fight to death even if we must drag all of you to hell. Увидимся в аду…" The communication went dead. East was fuming with the resolution of Russia against them. He threw the radio to the ground and crushed it into pieces. Never did someone in his life insult the once great Kingdom of Prussia and the nation of his beloved brother, Germany.

"Verflucht! That blasted Russian… I will make sure he will have the special place in hell! He will pay for his own insolence against Germany. His entire country will crumbled down in ashes. One-by-one I will annex his territories until he diminished into nothingness. Ja, all the Bolsheviks must die!" East was now intoxicated with his own bloodlust. The representatives of North Italy, Romania, Hungary and Bulgaria looked apprehensively to the albino. There was nothing the four representatives could do to stop Prussia from wreaking havoc, the four of them were allies of the Axis Powers. "If only the representative of Finland was alive, I could use him well. Ja, his sharp shooting skills proved the best among the rest. I could assassinate Russia if that bastard did not kill Finland. Such a waste of talent…" East sighed, feigning his deep interest to the dead personification.

"_The only person you care for is your son-of-a-bitch of a brother and your goddamned nation. We are only valuable to you when you need something merely for your own personal interests. Can't you see or feel anything? We are hurting… Our places ransacked by your soldiers. Our people are dying right before our eyes and we cannot do anything. When will all of this madness cease? When will our sufferings come to an end? Prussia, please…" _Hungary would never forget how Germany blackmailed Austria. The memory of that unforgettable day burned strongly in her mind. She will never forget the pain that Austria went through after the meeting with the Führer. Day by day, Austria lost control of his territories and his people were being hunted like stray pack of wolves and were sent to the Nazi concentration camps to die. Right before her eyes, she watched Austria wilt as his country deteriorate under the rule of the Nazi. She hid her tears whenever she was at the side of the weakening Austria because she knew that Roderich would not want to see her crying because of him. Every night when Hungary was alone at her bedroom and spared from the living hell of the war, her façade would crumble down and all her suppressed emotions gushed out like a furious waterfall of painful memories of him, her and Prussia. After what happened to Austria she never still accepted that Prussia would become a monster that everyone, even the personifications will fear because there was a point in her life that she loved him so much. _Prussia… I know you are there. Please come back. Come back to us…_

"Is there something wrong with you, my dearest Hungary?" After the rise of the Nazis, Prussia masterly masquerade all his emotions, only apathy etched on his face. His concern over a particular personification betrayed his apathetic form, worry kindled in his crimson eyes. _I am sorry, Elizaveta. I am sorry to cause you and Austria such tremendous pain. I am absolutely regretful for all the misery and tragedies that I have inflicted to all of you. Most of all, will you ever forgive me for being… Such a coward? _Prussia grudgingly subdued the revolting feelings he harbored for Hungary regardless with their past relationships with each other.

"There is nothing you need to worry, Prussia. All is well" replied Hungary. The Prussian knew very well that Hungary was a bad liar. She was an open book to him. He nodded, sensing the other personifications were looking at the two of them.

"As the four of you are aware, the Army Group Centre is confronting Ukraine and Belarus. I want the four of you to bring the two nations' representatives in my presence. Italy and Hungary, you will go to Ukraine while Romania and Bulgaria will go to Belarus. Soon enough, Russia will collapse and the entire world will witness the impending tragedy of the damned Bolsheviks. Then they will see that we are the superior race among them all" Prussia commanded the four representatives.

"Yes, Commander!" They all replied in unison before separating ways. Prussia watched the two pairs separately boarded a military jeep that will take them to their respective destinations, unknowing what lies ahead of them. The Waffen SS Uniformed albino watched the shrinking figure of the two vehicles until it disappeared from his view. The Prussian sighed, boggling himself with the complexity of his life. His relationships with Hungary, Austria, Italy and Germany; the Nazis, the Führer, the Jews, the Allies, the Axis – he hated himself for being a puppet of Germany. The world surely detests him. Then a memory of Old Fritz flashed and his heart constricted that such a frivolous thought could knock down his very being. _I am sorry, Old Fritz… I disappointed you. _Prussia adjusted his cap to hide his tears and he went back to the waiting Wehrmacht forces before they headed to Stalingrad. _I should have faded and be with Old Fritz long ago. Finland died when Russia attacked him. Why am I, the long-forgotten Kingdom of Prussia still alive even if my kingdom had long been dissolved? Is my wretched existence a retribution for all the previous wars that I waged, for all the innocent lives that were forced to kill and died for a hopeless cause?_

* * *

><p>Broken furniture and fallen shelves of books and other instruments littered the entire living room, as if a violent storm had bulldozed leaving debris of the passing anger behind. Trails of torn pages from books, and uprooted flowers from shattered vases were scattered at the hallway on the way to the kitchen. Denmark and Norway was shocked upon seeing the devastation and they followed the mess. Even the kitchen was not spared from the fury of the representative of Sweden. Chairs were thrown across the room and lie broken and the dining table was tumbled upside down, two feet were missing.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Denmark. What happened here? Where is Sweden?" Norway gazed at the mayhem. Denmark crept to the open double glass door, expecting the intruder was hiding at the backyard. He peered and saw no one. Denmark exhaled and looked back to Norway.

"Negative. Surely Sve knew what happened here. But why?" Denmark surveyed the disarrayed kitchen and tried his best to come up with a hypothesis.

"It's better if we should find Sweden. He probably knew what happened here" Norway suggested.

"Pretty smart, Nor" Denmark complimented and they exited the kitchen and were on their way to Berwald's room when they met Hanatamago sprawled at the middle of the hallway. Hana greeted them and Norway cuddled the puppy.

"What's up, Hana? Have you seen Sweden?" Norway asked the puppy. Hana barked and she tilted her head towards the bedroom of the Swede. The trio approached the bedroom and Denmark knocked. They waited for a response and Denmark knocked for the second and third time. Still, Sweden did not open the door and the two Nordics waiting outside were getting concerned. _What happened, Sweden? Please, let us in into your life. We are a family after all, right?_

"Sve, we know you are there. Can we come in?" Denmark asked, hoping Sweden will let them it. Only silence greeted them. "Are you sure Sve is in here?" Denmark accused the puppy of luring them to the wrong place. Hana quivered under the penetrating gaze of the Dane.

"Sweden is in his room. I could feel his presence" Norway replied. He turned the knob and the door creaked open, a gentle wind passed through. Slowly, the room came into view and they let themselves in. Hanatamago jumped from Norway's arms and she scurried to Sweden but the Swede did not acknowledge her presence and so were the others. He remained seated beside the opened window still dressed in his military uniform. Sweden was physically present but mentally absent, his mind was buried in the depths of his own loneliness. Hana whimpered, trying to catch the attention of the man. Denmark and Norway stood before the unresponsive personification, exchanging glances with each other.

"Ugh, Sweden… Was something happened? Your house was a total wreck when we arrived" Denmark waited for Sweden to reply but the conversation ended as quickly as he expected it to be. Denmark was becoming irritable to Sweden but his anger instantly ebbed away when Norway held his hand. Lukas hushed him and he stepped towards the detached figure of Sweden. Sweden tensed when Norway stood before him. Norway crouched down; his hands lifted Sweden's face and two pairs of emotionless eyes met. Their foreheads touched and Denmark blushed with the sudden intimacy between Sweden and Norway.

"He-hey! What was that?" Denmark stuttered, his face was scarlet. Norway and Sweden did not flinch with their closeness or from the remark of Mathias; a familiar sense of protectiveness clothed the two Nordics.

"We do not want to be an annoyance to you. So please, Sweden… Will you let us share your burdens?" Norway gently cajoled Sweden and the once lifeless cerulean eyes of the Swede sparked with life. Norway beamed and he closed his eyes. With his magical powers he delved into the mind of Sweden and the mystery surrounding the chaotic house was answered.

_Sweden departed from the office of the Prime Minister, adrenaline vigorously surged on his well-built body. He took a turn to the left and stepped inside the elevator when a group of German officers stepped out from the other elevator just in time the twin doors of the elevator Sweden was in, closed. The twin doors re-opened and a strikingly midday sun greeted him from the other end. Hope seemed to dawn flawlessly on the streets of Sweden; drawing Berwald Oxenstierna into her arms, trapping him in an endless waltz of elusive dreams and unforgotten lies. A dream world of his own happiness – a place where he was believing he could meet Tino for the second time and vowed never to let him go again. The Swedish midday sun designed on the blue canvas of the vast Nordic sky embraced Sweden and its warmth slowly spread from the tips of his hands until it enveloped his body, making its way to its final destination – his restless heart. People of different nationalities passed him by, all were fearful of what tomorrow will bring to each one of them. Unaware of what was now happening back to the office of the Prime Minister; Sweden did not waste any more time being enamored with the current weather and he set-off to take into action his plan._

_ Sweden traced the path he and Finland countlessly walked together to and from the house. He still could not believe how foreign it now seemed to him that he was wandering the same walkway, now that he was alone. He imagined Finland was walking with him; holding hands like the old times and they were chattering the usual topic that they shared before. Those memories… It always brings a smile to the serious face of Sweden. As he was strolling the crowded streets of Stockholm soldiers appeared in every direction, barricading his way. Sweden stiffened and his eyes darted from left to right, there were fifteen of them. Fifteen brave souls that dared to face the wrath of Sweden. One soldier approached him, probably their captain and Sweden was right. People stopped what they were doing and their attention shifted on to them. They were attracting a lot of attention by now. Sweden remained where he was standing. It became clear to the representative that something happened… But what was it?_

_ "Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna, please come with us. The Prime Minister has called an emergency meeting" The captain spoke with decisive authority leaving no space for any arguments._

_ "Why must a large number of escorts should the Prime Minister sent? Is there something you need to explain, captain?" Sweden questioned, his patience was getting thinner every minute was spent wasting time conversing with the soldiers, rather preparing himself for more important matters. Finland was waiting for me, the Swede thought and he could never disregard it anymore._

_ "Alas! That is something I could not give to you, Mr. Oxenstierna. If you have any questions, the Prime Minister would gladly mollify your queries" the captain answered and several guards stood immediately behind the representative of Sweden. Sweden glowered to the captain but the captain was not intimidated by the unpleasant aura emanating from the tall Swede. The captain gave stern orders to his men to escort Sweden to the parked military vehicle. Albeit, Sweden did not budge from where he was standing. One soldier tried to pull him only to be roughly elbowed by Sweden. The other soldiers put up a resistance against the defiant personification._

_ "Now, now Mr. Oxenstierna there is no need for brute strength. Please, come with us. There is something you need to understand. Right now the entire world is at war and you know it. Our country might be neutral but that doesn't mean that we do not refrain from entering the war. There is no more time to lose given with our tyrannical circumstances. The Prime Minister is now expecting your presence. He needs you. Come with us, Mr. Oxenstierna. Please…" the captain briefly explained the sudden situation to Sweden, hoping at all cost that the latter would listen. The world seemed to stood still for Sweden – the once glorious midday sun was vanquished with menacing gray clouds, the loud chattering of people were muffled – a definite, piercing silence struck him; and his high hopes for Finland were all gone, not even a vestige dared to linger on his woeful existence. He was right after all this time. Finland was no one's possession; not even he could make Finland as his, despite the centuries they had been together. He was not meant to keep Finland safe no matter how hard he tried his best to be with him. He never fought for him because at the end of everything, he never made his promise into reality. He let Finland sink deeper into the ocean of woes and tragedies of life. Sweden was not the conquistador Spain that never lost a battle just to keep his South Italy by his side nor Austria that even his marriage with Hungary had ended they still lived and loved each other, or the loud-mouthed Denmark that always stick with Norway, literally. And now, the harsh reality betrayed his make-believe world. Absentmindedly, Sweden agreed and he was ushered to the waiting military vehicle._

_ Landscapes and people passed by in a blur, a sea of whirling memories on the edge of the unforgiving nihility. Sweden watched the passing sceneries with great disinterest, and within a matter of minutes they would be arriving at the place he least to be most at this moment. Not now, when the only place where he must be was at Finland. Until he hears the exact, painful words from the Prime Minister would he finally let go of the fleeting hope that was his anchor in his own sea of loneliness. Would he really forsake that infinitesimal hope that made living somehow easier after the fall of Finland or would he just plunged more his whole life, miserable and incomplete? On the other hand, the looming silhouette of the government building menaced Sweden back to real life. The automobile stopped with a loud jerk and before he could muster himself, he was guided out from the vehicle until they reached the office of the Prime Minister. The captain knocked and they were admitted. Standing by the window were two honorary figures, the Prime Minister and the King of Sweden. The captain and his men left the office silently, leaving Sweden at his own. A painful minute or so the two faced the representative of Sweden. Berwald's breath hitched in his throat and he averted his eyes from the penetrating gaze of his King. He must speak his fruitless cause to save himself from such drastic consequences brought by his unceasing demand to protect Finland. The Swede tried to reason out but the words were jumbled at the tip of his tongue and he swiftly forced back his incoherent thoughts._

_ "I do not know the representative of Finland personally. I do not know the relationship that you had with him. But he was dead. Dead. What was the reason why you forced yourself to pursue those idiotic thoughts of yours? Are those Finns far more important than your fellow countrymen?" the King was enraged to his personification and he forcefully slapped Sweden on his left cheek. The Prime Minister was stunned and Sweden was humiliated, his left cheek was deep red and tingling._

_ "My King! You should –" the Prime Minister was quickly silenced with one unsympathetic glare from the King. Seeing the King was impossible to appease from his acute displeasure, the Prime Minister held back his reason._

_ "Berwald Oxenstierna… You are the representative of Sweden. WHERE ON EARTH DOES YOUR LOYALTY LIES?" the King flared with animosity, he was profoundly upset with the imprudence of the personification. Fighting for Finland when the people of Sweden needed him the most? Much more the second world war was at their door? Utterly egotistical and vainglorious! Sweden looked down; his dignity was flattened with the harsh criticisms from his King. The Prime Minister looked beseechingly to the King, but the ruler ignored him. Sweden opened his mouth to defend himself but he closed immediately, his mind was totally blank with the fiery temper of the King directed to him. Of all the people that he could infuriate with his genuine affections toward the late personification of Finland, it would be the King of Sweden._

_ "Haven't you had any ideas how you are now being talked behind by our own government? My OWN REPRESENTATIVE MADLY IN LOVE with a representative that has BEEN LONG DEAD?" the King emphasized those words with such ferocity. How long the representative being gossiped behind, it was too late to remedy. Sweden was now a hot topic of foolishness amongst his officials. The controversy between Sweden and Finland was the least matter that the King would handle in times of war. And he did not anticipate that such a trivial affair like this one would gain popularity to his generals and officers whose attentions must be on the Second World War. What was worse was he found this out from the two guards stationed outside his residence._

_ "I let you do what you want in your life, Mr. Oxenstierna. I did not protest the relationship that you had with Mr. __Väinämöinen. I did not argue that you two were living in the same house. Regardless of your duties as the representative of Sweden, we did not intervene in your personal affairs. HOWEVER, you have gone too far… TOO FAR THAT YOU ALMOST BROUGHT OUR NATION TO WAR! You think I am not aware of your plans against Germany and Russia? Do you think I do not know how Finland's death affected you? You are the type of person that will never rest until you avenge his death. With your own selfishness, you nearly dragged everyone to their demise! Was that you really want for your people? You will gamble the populace until to the last person for such a futile cause?" the King ranted nonstop, never breaking eye-contact with a mortified Sweden. _

_ "My King… Please… Let Mr. Oxenstierna speak" the Prime Minister pleaded on the behalf of the representative._

_ "What should he explain? His tactics against the two most influential nations today? Even you had failed to curb his carelessness. Is this what should I expect from a Prime Minister like you?" the King intimidated the embarrassed Prime Minister. Sensing his reason was just, he continued. "For your information Mr. Oxenstierna, Germany is now accessing our transportation system particularly the route to Finland. Perhaps you are aware of their reason, no?" the King satisfyingly savored the moment, victory was almost at hand. Sweden nodded and the King smiled triumphantly._

_ "That answers everything! No more monkey business behind my back again, Mr. Oxenstierna. Understood? Let Germany redress the sins of Russia. I am sure that __Mr. __Väinämöinen does not want for you to be set against the two opposing nations. After all, Finland is a co-belligerent of Germany. Germany will not forsake his allies in this war. Be at peace, Mr. Oxenstierna" the King bade the Prime Minister and Sweden goodbye and he walked out the office, for good. The Prime Minister was still appalled with the sudden appearance of the King while Sweden remained where he was, unmoving and devastatingly shattered with what his king told to him._

"So that was what occurred" Norway whispered to no one. Denmark looked perplexed and Norway stepped back from the sleeping form of Sweden.

"Norge, what did you see?" Denmark asked Norway and he watched in awe for the nth time as Norway summoned his troll to carry Sweden to his bed. The troll disappeared and Norway tucked the Swede in his bed. He then removed the reading glass from the representative and placed it at the bedside table. Denmark began asking Norway the same question but he was hushed and pulled out of the room. The door closed leaving the sleeping Sweden behind.

"Sweden's leader found out about his plan. He was now outlawed to pursue his plan against Germany and Russia, particularly sabotaging the Germans" Norway spoke.

"Do you mean the Prime Minister?" Denmark replied thoughtfully. He knew that Sweden and his Prime Minister were in good terms.

"No. It was the King of Sweden, Den. He was the reason why Sweden acted strangely. Why the entire house was in disarray" Norway answered back. Denmark was taken aback with what he heard.

"Surely you are jesting! That can't be" Denmark stammered.

"No I am not. One more thing, his country gave the rights for Germany to pass through towards Finland. He cannot risk any fight against Germany or Sweden would be wiped out too. It was kind enough for the King to let us stay in his country for a while" Norway revealed to Denmark what he saw from the conscious mind of Sweden. The Dane fell silent; there was no more point for him to argue.

"Seems its impossible to get even with Russia, eh Norway? Would we be ready enough to face Germany after we are healed from our wounds? Would our people be inclined to fight till the end? How long should the entire world endure this atrocity? What are the Allies are doing right now? Do they already have strategies against the Axis?" Denmark barraged his companion with constant questions.

"We are not the only nations at war. After we regain our strength we will fight. Our people need us, Denmark. I am sure the Allies are doing their best to help us against the Axis. Let's have faith on them. This war will not be longer although we must pay dearly for its end" Norway replied sadly thinking all the lost lives that were sacrificed, may it be their allies or their enemies. It doesn't matter; these lives should have lived for many years to come.

"You know what Nor, let's clean up Sve's house before he wakes up" Denmark suggested. Norway approved and with several incantations, the house was restored into its original state.


	15. Matters Of Life And Death

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Germany gazed at the innumerable prisoners in their blue-striped pajamas that were doing forced labor under the heavy supervision of the German Schutzstaffel (SS) at Auschwitz. He patrolled the extensive field of the concentration camp, surveying the prisoners performing their everyday tasks closely tailed by several officers. Jews and other prisoners of different nationalities, ages and genders shared similar fate within Auschwitz – to die or lived in the harsh condition of the accursed sanctuary. Germany, bereft of remorse did not winced when one of the prisoners, a few feet from his right was shot twice for not getting the direction right. One of the SS officers shouted to the nearby Jews to clean up the mess and they dragged their fallen comrade to the mass grave located at the remotest place of the camp. Unknown to them, they will never get back to their previous places. Germany was not troubled by the inhumane treatment they give to their prisoners. On the other hand, the concentration camp was a macabre kingdom of mass murder to wipe out the entire Jewish race as the final solution of the Third Reich. He entered the administration building, seeking the so-called "Angel of Death". He was led by an SS officer to the laboratory of the physician. The representative entered the room; the person he was looking for was busy at the moment.

"What do we have here, Dr. Mengele? Heard you're famous along the children" West called the attention of the physician. Mengele looked back and was surprised to see the personification standing by the door.

"Forgive me Commander that you have found me in this state. I am not informed that you will be arriving" Mengele apologized, wiping his bloodied hand in an already bloodstained cloth. Germany accepted his apologies and he walked towards the dissection table. Lying on the table was the most bizarre creature he ever saw – a pair of twins sewn together.

"So this is your newfound hobby, eh? You got a refined taste for human experimentation" Germany complimented the doctor for finding an interesting passion within the bleak, barbed walls of the concentration camp.

"I just followed what my heart dictates, Commander. After all this concentration camp provided lot of opportunities for us SS physicians to conduct experiments that will benefit Germany getting rid of the lower ethnicities in Europe. This could be the medical break ground for us!" Mengele exclaimed enthusiastically. Germany smiled and he looked back to the barely alive specimen.

"No anesthesia, doc? You're pretty sadistic towards your children" Germany watched the conjoined twins with amused eyes. For the first time upon entering the room, he saw numerous detached limbs from the children displayed at the corner of the room. Mengele took noticed of the representative's reaction.

"You're not repulsed, aren't you? This is the everyday lives for us, camp doctors. Basically, we chose healthy specimens among the newly-arrived prisoners at Auschwitz. Those that were not chosen were sent to forced labors or to the gas chambers. However, I focused more on fraternal twins like this one" Mengele proudly patted the twins who were now subjected to their unfriendly stares.

"So you are unlocking the mysteries of genetic engineering?" Germany asked, incredulously.

"The very reason why I had applied at Auschwitz" Mengele replied, happily. He then added. "Through my human experimentation I would unravel the secrets of genetics to create the most superior race and to eradicate the unworthy lives, thus decreasing dramatically the entire population. Ah, Commander… You still do not want me to experiment that top-profile prisoner of yours? Won't it be a good idea if we could also conceive a superior representative?" Germany was surprised with the idea of Mengele.

"I never expected that you could come up with such a brilliant idea. After all, you are an accomplished geneticist. Nonetheless, generating a personification is beyond anyone's capacity. I am not skeptic but I doubt that you could produce a personification with the help of genetics" Germany replied, choosing his words not to hurt the feelings of the physician. His incomparable dedication on the field of anthropology and genetics captured everyone's attention even the Führer. He is a symbol of hope for the Third Reich.

"No offense has done, Commander. Maybe it is not yet ripe to carry-out that grandiose plan of mine. Well, if you changed your mind this is where you'll always find me" Mengele assured Germany, still delighted he visited him. Rarely the personification made an unannounced visit to anyone, and the SS doctor felt privileged that he was visited by none other than Germany himself – closer enough to being visited by the Führer. Mengele pushed his luck in his conversation with Germany. "I suppose there is something more in your visit?"

"Actually yes, there is. You probably heard about the representative of Poland detained here?"

"Ah, of course! He put up a good fight with our SS officers. Took a dozen of them to drag that Polish bastard to his cell"

"I always receive the same message after that Pole was taken at Auschwitz. Never said anything even if brute strength was used constantly on him. I decided I must visit him one of these days though I would rather spend this moment somewhere in Russia helping Bruder capture the elusive personification" Germany looked at his watch. "I must be on my way now, Dr. Mengele. It was a great pleasure of mine to meet personally one of the brilliant minds here at Auschwitz. I congratulate you in advance for such tremendous works you are doing for our motherland" Germany firmly shook hands with Josef Mengele and he departed, leaving the "Angel of Death" back to his work. He was led again by the same SS officer to the cell of Feliks Łukasiewicz. The cell was quite large for any ordinary cell found in Auschwitz and it was designed to hold influential prisoners of war, such as the representatives of nations deemed by Germany enemies. In the meantime, Feliks was the sole occupant of the cell. Sooner or later Russia would join him if he was successfully captured by Prussia and other fellow personifications. The Pole in tattered clothes was chained on the wall and he was dangling miserably, hardly alive. Germany knew that the representative in front of him was on the brink of dissolution. However, the Pole was still alive since his country was still standing regardless the Jewish persecution that the Nazi carried-out. His people were still fighting for their country, for him.

"Wake up! You still do not want to speak?" Germany shouted to the Pole, but his order fell on deaf ears. His fiery temper blazed up and he punched and kicked the unresponsive Poland. More blood splattered the already tainted wall and floor of the prison. The battered personification stirred, his body was ever present of scars from the German invasion on his land. Likewise, he was also covered in purple and yellow bruises and his old wounds from previous torment bleed furiously. Poland looked up to his oppressor and an indignant Germany greeted him.

"What do you still want from me? You stormed my country and exterminated my entire population. Isn't locking and beating me up in this wretched cell enough for you?! There is nothing I could give to you. So give up Niemcy!" Poland replied through his gritted teeth. The Pole watched in agonizing silence as Germany was consumed with his deep hatred to all the Jews, especially him – the embodiment of his people. Poland braced himself for another excruciating round of suffering from his tormentor. For every misery Feliks must endure from Germany was a never-ending curse of being a representative of Poland on him. The moment Germany caught him at Warsaw and dragged him to the damned place of a prison at Auschwitz; he started to loath his status as a personification given with his living hell of a life in the concentration camp. Poland jerked in agony with every powerful stroke from Germany on his face and torso. His limbs were becoming numb and his blood coursed from his head down to his toes creating a pool of crimson liquid on the bottom, but he cannot die. He will only die if all of his people are dead. Only then he will be freed from his miserable existence. His mind was clouded with despair and desperate plea of help from his family whose fate he does not know. From those treasured memories that Germany cannot even steal from Poland, the face of Lithuania glowed the most brilliant – like a candle that burned beautifully in the dark, warding off the darkness that loomed everywhere. Lithuania was his candle, his only hope to continue on living no matter how savagely Germany treated him at this very moment. He must not die – Lithuania was waiting for him.

_Lithuania and Poland walked side-by-side in the cold waters of the Baltic Sea. From where they were traipsing they could see golden shafts of the afternoon sun shining vibrantly through the cloudy sky in various areas of the vast Mediterranean Sea that was bordered by numerous European countries. Sea breeze gently swept down where the two personifications were and white gulls flew in flocks in the endless horizon of the European sky, squawking with each other – a language that was never meant for humans to understand, a never forgotten aria with its own beauty that could rivaled the enchanting lullaby of the sirens. The ethereal yet fleeting moment by the Baltic Sea wondered Lithuania that such a heavenly paradise could be found on Earth. The said personification looked to his nonchalant companion who was frolicking in the cool waters of the Baltic Sea. He called his attention and the Pole grudgingly stopped what he was doing, looking annoyed on his friend Toris._

_ "Come here, Poland. I just want to show you something" Lithuania called to his friend, whose irritation was clearly written on his face._

_ "Now what do you want to show me, Liet?" Poland slowly found his way back to his waiting companion. The Pole was surprised when Lithuania gently grasped his left hand and requested him to look at the sea. Feliks looked toward the sea, seeing the same scenery Lithuania was seeing but in a different perspective – as always._

_ "What can you see?" Poland was surprised with the gentle voice coming from Lithuania. He gazed back to the sea, now conscious that Lithuania was waiting for an answer – an answer he does not know how to give it to him._

_ "Well… It's the Baltic Sea. Rays of light from the sun peeked through the cloudy sky. Seagulls were flying to nowhere" Poland confidently answered. Lithuania was disappointed and the Pole noticed it._

_ "There is something more to what you are seeing, Feliks. This time looked more closely. Let your heart guide you through. Hear what the gulls are trying to say. Poland… I want you to see what I am looking right now" Lithuania gave a gentle squeeze on the hand of the other representative he was holding, assuring him that he was not hurt by his reply. Poland nodded and when he gazed back, he was seeing the miracle that Lithuania was telling him. It was like the missing piece of a puzzle finally found; completing the beautiful picture that should have been finished a long time ago and was now bedazzling him and Lithuania. Lithuania was right all along. Why hadn't he seen this a while ago? If only he has the heart to see beauty in everything even in the most desolate places, then once upon a time they could witness this dreamlike paradise together for such a long time. This perfect and picturesque moment by the Baltic Sea with Lithuania holding his hand was like a fairytale realized in real life. The seagulls were serenading them, their song does not need any lyrics of life and love – it was already pure in its form. Poland never felt contented and peaceful in his life. With Toris by his side, the only person that could understand him, he could face the world no matter how cruel it might be. It was neither a dream nor an illusion; it was the reality – their reality. From then on, Poland promised to be less selfish especially towards Lithuania. Poland looked to Lithuania, sincerity clearly seen on his verdant eyes. The Pole suddenly embraced his friend. Felik's face was scarlet due to his abrupt confession._

_ "Thank you, Liet. Thank you for this wonderful moment. Thank you that you had brought me here by the Baltic Sea. I never realized how self-centered I am and it was you that wiped the dust in my eyes. I had no idea the pain that I burdened on to you and you never fussed about it. I am so thankful that I had met you! Liet, I am so sorry!" Poland cried, pouring out his weaknesses on Lithuania. Toris, the ever protector among the two dried the tears of Feliks. He cannot withstand seeing Poland in tears now that they both began to finally understand one another, like two souls that have been together for such a long time but not yet realized that they were meant for each other._

_ "I will always be with you, Poland. Always remember that… All this time, I just wanted to tell you that. Right by your side is the only place I would love to be. I don't care if you are utterly self-centered or what others think about you, but no words could ever sum up the happiness of this moment. Feliks, you are never alone. I am always here for you. Whatever happens I promised that I will never leave your side. Kocham Cię, dearest Poland" Those three words with eight letters filled Poland's entire being with an irreplaceable warmth feeling, growing stronger in every passing minute. He never felt to be so loved in his life, much more that love would came from the very person he never thought it would be. Poland could not help crying again and this time Lithuania joined him. They were crying with overflowing joy, reveling in the unexpected miracle that blossom their relationship into something deeper – the love that transcends both beyond their differences and their status as representatives. Toris placed a gentle kiss on Feliks' forehead, gaining him a heartfelt grin from Poland – the very smile he wanted to look at on the Pole's face since he became aware of his unnamed yet heart-warming feelings for him. The gentle rhythm of the waves from the sea of unknown brought no any trace of hope or promise of the future to Lithuania and Poland who stood in silence, unwilling to let go of the precious moment that binds them as one against the unseeing yet already meant tomorrow._

"Are… You… Through? Ger-ma-ny" whispered Poland; blood freely flowed from his bruised mouth. He looked to the panting representative now drenched in the Pole's blood, smiling triumphantly.

"You still had the nerve to smile when you are in your most deplorable situation? Why don't you just die!" Germany removed his black gloves, now wet of his enemy's blood. He gave the gloves to the SS officer who was unaffected by the cruelty of his Commander to the personification of Poland, and instructed him to throw the gloves after they left the place. The German slicked back his blond hair and rearranged his uniform before looking back to the once powerful nation that controlled Middle and Eastern Europe during the Middle Ages, presently imprisoned in a Nazi extermination camp and was now beyond anyone's help.

"Do… What… You… Want… I… Will… Live… No… Matter… What" Poland replied through ragged breaths. _I will not die in this pathetic place. I will live. Lithuania was waiting for me. _Poland's almost lifeless green eyes watched Germany and the SS officer briskly exited the cell. A loud THUMP was heard and the door closed leaving him again in the suffocating mass of darkness. It would be several days before an officer will visit him for another round of torture. Will he ever see light again? Will he ever see the smiling face of Lithuania, welcoming him after a painful period of separation? And will he ever say those beautiful three words, eight letters one more time to him? Poland was exhausted; wearied from the immeasurable torments he received from Germany, his assault on his country and from the unceasing persecution of his people. Even the memories he had with Lithuania do not guarantee that he could be saved from the inevitable. A heavy weight stuck on his throat and his heart constricted, fully aware that he might never see Lithuania – for eternity. Warmth tears washed away the trails of blood on his cheeks, and Poland wept. He cried for being born as a representative. He cried for the mistreatment and massacre of his people. He cried because he did promise to Toris that he will eventually come back after the war. Lastly, he was crying because the darkness was taking away the precious image of Lithuania until there were no traces it ever existed in his mind. His mind was becoming dull and his eyes were getting heavier for each passing minutes.

"Li-thua-nia…" Poland whispered to the screaming silence, the last name that passed through his lips. Poland struggled for breath, a feeble attempt for more oxygen when he clearly knows what will happen next. It wasn't working and his consciousness was failing faster. He was so, so tired. Black dots began to spread rapidly in his vision, and everything went black – darkness engulfed him. His ragged breaths were stilled and a pair of lack lustered green eyes stared at the cold, stone floor.


	16. The Wheel Of Fortune

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

_Poland! _Lithuania abruptly snapped back into reality to see the worried faces of America, Britain and France observing him. _No… It cannot be! Poland! _ But he was gone now. Lithuania assumed that something terrible had happened to Poland. But what was it? He got up slowly from his seat; terror slowly ate his entire being.

"Hey, dude! What's the matter with you? Meeting's not yet over!" America was nonplussed with the strange behavior of Lithuania. The whole room went silent; all the nations that joined in the world meeting against the Axis Powers were now watching the anxious Lithuania.

"Qu'est-ce, mon ami?" France was explicitly worried that Lithuania might have a mental break down anytime. The French knew fully well the closeness of Lithuania and Poland before the global war took place and forced the pair to be separated. After all, he was the country of love and by just seeing two representatives from afar, he could determine if they were committed to each other. Even if they do not personally familiar with each other France's heart was breaking seeing Lithuania was depressed and grief-stricken, his Poland was held by the Nazi whose status was currently determined. France looked to the other nations who were not spared from the war. They were also torn from their loved ones. Whether that person lived or died, everyone was not the same anymore as it was before. France never felt the same twinge in his heart ever since the death of Finland – the nation that they had failed to support and the now lost other half of Sweden. As if history never left him in peace, he painstakingly remembered the death of Holy Roman Empire. He was the least person to destroy a relationship but he was the very person that tore apart the innocent love of Italy and Holy Rome. His sight wandered through the empty seats of his fellow nations that reflected their current circumstances – will the world meeting after the war be ever the same or prejudices will divide them all? _Where had all of us gone wrong?_

"What was troubling you, Lithuania?" England asked softly, already foreseeing what everyone dreaded the most – death. He was the same person that broke the unfortunate news to Lithuania. He was the same person that bore all of his hatred and grief upon learning from him the captivity of Poland. All of them were at war with the Axis but England was most sympathetic to the pair, particularly to Poland whose country was the center stage of the war and was now laid in ruins.

"Its… Its… Something bad happened to Poland" Lithuania stammered and everyone froze, eyes of various emotions looked to Lithuania then to America and Britain. Most of the nations rely on that feeling when their loved one is absent, and that feeling was always right. Even the blabbermouth of a hero America or the oblivious Spain that cannot read the atmosphere was hushed. A deafening silence dawned on every representative in the room, saved their agitated hearts.

"Lithuania?" Belgium approached him and gave him a motherly hug. Lithuania embraced Belgium and his emotions that he harbored to himself for such a long time spilled out; his unspeakable loneliness fell on Belgium's shoulders. Belgium whispered comforting words that only Lithuania could hear. She filled every holes of his soul with compassion and hope; her words were like the chiliad colors artistically created from a painter's meticulous hands that brushed kaleidoscopic colors to the black and white world of Lithuania. The rest of the nations did the same to Lithuania; each one of them comforted him with soothing words and honest promises, and one-by-one Toris' broken soul was mended again.

"We will save Poland from those Potato bastards. I cannot forgive them for taking my fratello. How dare them… Even my boss was remarkably stupid enough to join them. I hate them!" South Italy stood beside the weeping Lithuania, his loathing on his leader and to the representatives of Germany distinctly masked on his handsome face. Spain was on his usual demeanor, doting over Romano and was grinning like an idiot at the same time.

"Roma is always the protective brother ever!" Spain fawned on his former henchman earning him a fusillade of Italian insults from the Italian. The previously quiet meeting room was now boisterous with laughter. Even America had joined Spain and South Italy, immediately transforming himself into his favorite superhero.

"Honhonhon! I do miss these scenes… Mon Dieu, I would do anything just to bring back those memories." France sighed his mind was traveling way back to the good old days when all the nations were in good terms.

"I do not mind letting them take over the meeting. Besides, you got a point. In times like these, only laughter could enlighten our dampened spirits. This war with the Axis is too much for all of us to bear. Our beloved cities were destroyed through our very hands and blood from our people coated its very foundations. Death wafted from every corner of our countries, slyly approaching anyone's within their range. All of us had sacrificed too much – how many should we gambled in days to come? What kind of world should we have in the future when most of our people are gone?" England asked to no one in particular, secretly believing that the war will end sooner. Like France had said, he was also missing their not so typical world meetings.

"Will the two of you get a room of yours? Why are you even here, Spain? Your country is not even at war!" Netherlands remarked; his once spiky pale blond hair now disheveled, and he looked handsome when his hair was down. France appeared out of nowhere beside the tall nation.

"Honhonhon! That hairstyle suits you well, Netherlands. How about let's have a date, mon chère? S'il vous plait?" The country of love was absolutely infatuated to the representative of Netherlands. France tugged the scarf of Netherlands, their faces were barely an inch left.

"What the hell –" Netherlands backed off but France was really a pain in the ass. The French was getting nearer, his lips was prepared for a smooch.

"You are so disgusting!" the Englishman scoffed to his so-called perverted friend. The room was indeed in chaos – Spain was getting cheesy over South Italy, America was challenging several spectators to fight him and France was madly confessing his desire to Netherlands. England watched the childish antics of his fellow nations with mild delight, the meeting was evidently stalled.

"TAKE MY ULTRA COMBO DELUXE HAMBURGER!" America roared and he threw his hamburger to the crowd. Everyone evaded the attack except England who was sipping his afternoon Earl Grey Tea. It was too late for England to dodge America's approaching hamburger.

"AMERICA!"

BOOM! Black smokes drifted from the charred remains of the former meeting hall. Nations rose one-by-one, coughing and dusting off the flecks from the unexpected explosion.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S TRY IT AGAIN!" America shouted in glee. The other nations groaned.

"No you're not! Now look what you've done! The ENTIRE ROOM IS IN RUINS?! How could we conduct our world meeting, eh?" England arched his eyebrow, challenging the grinning America.

"Why don't we find another room?" America suggested and England face-palmed.

"Can anyone help me here? S'il vous plait?" Everyone looked for the missing French. France's legs were visible from the rubbles of the explosions, his upper body was buried. China and Estonia who were within reach yanked France from his position. France said thanks to the two representatives.

"What did I miss?" France asked.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" England thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Through the sulfuric air and series of gunshots from the submachine guns of the Wehrmacht forces, the military jeep that was carrying the representatives of Romania and Bulgaria passed through a stretched wreckage of Minsk and scurrying soldiers. Minsk was overrun by the German forces and until now, there were no reports on the whereabouts of the representative of Belarus.<p>

"Ahh… This would be tedious work on our part. Least that I expect orders from the Prussian was the arrest of a representative. Worse it would be that Belarusian… You know how frightening she is, right?! She's the female counterpart of Russia!" exclaimed Romania as he re-read the letter, hoping that the message would change. Bulgaria the ever-silent type among the two just watched his companion scanned the letter for several times.

"Just quit it, Romania. We are already at Minsk. There's no point of going back now or do you want to face the wrath of Prussia, or worse Germany? I doubt you do not want to end like Poland. His now detained at Auschwitz" Bulgaria broke the terrible news and Romania stared at him, fear danced like wildfire in his eyes. Romania felt cold shivers ran down his spine as he imagined himself also imprisoned at that horrible place. After the outbreak of the war, Auschwitz was literally Hell on earth. Thousands of prisoners of different ethnicities, genders and age were sent for their final judgment – death.

"You-you are right. Tis better than being locked up at that damned place" Romania stuttered. He pocketed the letter and continued talking to Bulgaria. "Do you think Poland was all right?" He asked to Bulgaria. His friend silenced him with a glare.

"Let's not speak that matter. His safety is not our concern" Bulgaria reprimanded Romania but deep inside he was worried to his fellow nation. After the onset of the Axis invasion no one ever dared to cross paths with Germany except America, Britain and Russia. All of them were prepared to thwart the world domination of the Axis. The drive was bumpy and quiet despite the sound of war reverberating around them. The vehicle stopped before a checkpoint and a low-ranking officer approached the jeep. The two representatives acknowledged the presence of the soldier and the serviceperson handed a letter to Romania before he sped off back to his station.

"Another task set for us?" Bulgaria asked warily, watching Romania studied the message.

"Actually, a report just came in regarding the whereabouts of the representative of Belarus. Our officers sighted her somewhere at the ghetto. It looks like Luck is on our side!" Romania laughed and he instructed the driver to bring them to the ghetto. After a series of turns, the vehicle stopped in front of a large, steel gate topped with barbed wires. The gates opened and the vehicle was let through. They stopped in front of the commanding building where they were greeted courteously by the higher authorities. After exchanges of talk they were led to the compound where Natalia Arlovskaya was last seen. A group of soldiers saluted to the group and went to the opposite direction, towards the entrance of the ghetto.

"Is there something wrong, Bulgaria? Do those soldiers do something that provoked you?" Bulgaria's constant glances to the group of soldiers that had just passed them by raised the curiosity of the Romanian. Bulgaria looked back to his companion and smiled nonetheless.

"Nothing's wrong, Romania. Actually, I just noticed this place is not heavily guarded despite the enemies of Germany are imprisoned in here" Bulgaria replied with a tint of white lie. Romania looked around and he agreed; the place was less strict compared to the other camps. As they headed to the said area, unabashed eyes and whispery voices of fear and hatred followed them from the shadows of the ghetto. The two personifications felt immense claustrophobic within the confines of the ghetto, a living nightmare under the gray clouds of doom. Unseen ghastly souls permeated throughout the condemned place; locked in earthly hell hollowed by mankind, waiting for a hopeless redemption to free their poor souls from their prolonged agony.

"I will never go back to a place like this. Its suffocating and I felt like I am getting insane even for just a short amount of time in here" Bulgaria confessed in low tone that only Romania could hear.

"Bear it for a while, will you? Neither do I like to be in this ghetto as much as you hate it. Like what you said previously, we do not want to be hated by those German brothers" muttered Romania and they halted in front a paneled door.

"The representative of Belarus was guarded behind this door. After you, gentlemen" The acting official of the ghetto stepped aside and Romania pushed the door. What was they were expecting behind the door was something they did not anticipated beforehand. Crimson liquid splattered the four walls of the room and lifeless bodies of German soldiers guarding the representative of Belarus were strewn across the room haphazardly, lying in their own pools of blood.

"MEIN GOTT! ALERT THE ENTIRE GUARDS! SECURE THE PARAMETERS! SHE COULD NOT BE FAR-AWAY" the high-ranking official shouted to his wardens before they scampered to alert the entire security. The trio stood in impalpable silence, staring at the bloody mess wreaked by the room's former captive.

"Come on, Romania. We need to find Belarus before she could reunite with that Russian bastard" suggested Bulgaria, eyeing his friend to do the same. Bulgaria walked out of the room and sped off to the same direction took by the soldiers. Romania mentally slapped himself from such predicament and he left the room, not even one glance did he pay as a tribute to the fallen heroes.

* * *

><p>The previous meeting hall was restored to its original glory. There was no more furniture split in half and burnt to crisp, or walls torn down from its foundation. The once boisterous room was now devoid of laughter. The world meeting was over saved for America, Britain, France and China that remained behind. The remaining Allies stayed behind to discuss their concerns they never brought up during their meeting. The four Allies were all silent even the great America who was occupied playing a rectangular box.<p>

"So what's in the box, aru?" China asked his eyes were glued on the tiny thing that took up the attention of the American. Britain and France's attention was now diverted to America and his box.

"This?" America then pulled-up the cover and revealed a silver medal rested on its velvet cushion. The three personifications leaned over to get a better view of the medal. "This is the friendship medal sent by Japan when they were pretending they want peace during our talks" America sighed and he put back the lid on to the box. He does not want to see the medal because every time he sees it, it only brings back painful memories with Japan. But he needed to take severe actions against his former friends, now that he could not pretend that America was now at war. After the disaster of the Pearl Harbor where an entire fleet at anchor was drastically attacked by the Japanese, there was nothing he could do but to fight – to fight for freedom of everyone, to avenge the thousand deaths of his people.

"When all of us wanted for peace, we believed that they also pursue the same ambition. But not everyone desires for a fragile cause. Germany, Italy and Japan – if we needed to bombard their countries we must do so to end this futile war. How many lives should we lose more against them?! How many more people should suffer?! NOW is the TIME to make stringent conducts against the Axis!" England exclaimed indignantly earning him disapproved looks from France and China.

"Surely you are jesting, aru? Are we capable enough to bomb their cities?" asked China nervously. Surely, England was joking when he proposed that they'll bomb the vital cities of the Axis. A tense silence spread throughout the room, all sides were deliberating the bold suggestion of England. After what seemed minutes of weighing the proposal, America broke the silence that will alter everyone's fate.

"Let's fight our way to the very heart of our enemies. Freedom is for everyone who fights for it! Let's not prolong this war. All of us had suffered enough. Its time to end it once and for all" America spoke; his fiery spirit of nationality was beginning to stir inside him. The call of his people was getting louder and stronger and that voice will overcome him sooner than what he thought.

"If America decided to launch a mass-scale attack on the Axis, England will do the same. England will fight to the end!" England declared his zealotry for his Motherland ablaze.

"Should we tell the other nations about your plan?" asked France, as he stood up from his seat sensing their meeting is at its end. China did the same.

"They had already burdens in their backs. Let's just give them the peace that we could give by not including them in our little suicidal plan" America briefly paused before smiling, knowing everyone had fought with their best. A small piece of heaven for his fellow nations was not bad since all of them deserved a break from the war, even the Axis. But then, America and his friends could literally take the Axis by themselves because even the mighty do falls from their throne. Now was the time for Allies to dethrone the Axis from their peak of own glory and flatten down the empire of monstrosity they selfishly built for themselves.

"How shall we do it, Amérique?" France looked excitedly to America and the said nation turned to him, grinning.

"Yeah, America what's your plan?" England wanted to know.

"Well…" America gathered his friends in his midst and he told to them his step-by-step plan, his superhero hormones kicking in once again.


End file.
